Classe verte
by Sylkabe
Summary: L'école Teitan organise une classe verte, mais le voyage ne vas pas être aussi paisible que prevu pour les deux adultes rajeunis...
1. Chapter 1

**Voici donc cette nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...  
Je sais que je n'ai pas terminer d'écrire l'autre (loin de là) mais j'ai besoin de décompresser avec une fiction moins sérieuse...  
Sinon, peut être, (je dit bien ''peut être''), qu'il y aura un peut de Romance CoAi, je dirais 30% de chance...  
Bonne lecture!**

Haibara soupira, cela faisait la troisième fois en un mois que Koyabashi-Sensei était en retard, certes, les cours proposés par son enseignante n'intéressaient pas la métisse, mais elle avait passée un nouvelle nuit blanche et et entendre des gamins sans cesse rire et crier à quelques mètres d'elle l'irritait au plus au point.

Elle se retourna vers son compagnon d'infortune qui observait le ciel nuageux par l'une des fenêtre de la salle de classe.

Les deux amis pouvaient sans problème imaginer ce à quoi pensait l'autre:

_Bon sang, qu'es que je fais là ?_

Soudain, l'un des élevés, celui désigné pour faire le guet près de la porte, cette élève poussa un cris.

''La maîtresse arrive !

L'instant d'après, tout les enfants étaient assis à leur place, pas un son n'était prononcé, la porte s'ouvrit et l'institutrice aux cheveux noir rentra dans la classe en souriant comme à son habitude.

Elle posa ses affaire près de son bureau et éclairci sa voix.''Bonjour les enfants !

-Bonjour Sensei !

-Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai était aussi souvent absente ce mois ci.

L'approbation commune masqua deux ''non'' prononcés à voix basse, tout ce que voulaient les deux victimes de l'APTX, c'était que leur enseignante distribue des feuilles d'exercices, ils les finiraient en quelques minutes et pourrait dormir jusqu'à la fin des cours.

Malheureusement pour eux, la professeur et les élèves n'entendirent rien et commença donc ses explications.''En fait, je préparais depuis quelques temps une grande surprise pour vous...''

-Une surprise ? Quel genre de surprise ?''

Koyabashi Sumiko redressa la torse et ferma les yeux.''Une classe verte.''

-Une classe verte ! Genial !

-Quand !

-Où !

-A la mer ?

-Non, à la montagne ?

-Ou à la campagne ?

L'enseignante sourie largement, sa petite surprise avait fait effet, tous les enfants discutaient et étaient tous très enthousiaste a l'idée de partir en voyage avec elle, qu'importe le lieu ou la date.

Cependant, son regard se posa sur les deux champions incontestés de l'école. Sans surprise, ils n'exprimaient rien d'autre que de l'ennui.

Ce que Koyabashi n'avait pas avoué à ses élèves, c'est qu'elle avait eu cette idée en voyant une certaine métisse de huit ans lire un livre de science chimique infra-moléculaire qu'elle avait réussit à se procurer discrètement dans une bibliothèque près de l'école.

_Vous deux, je vous jure que vous allez apprendre à vous comporter comme vos camarades, quel qu'en est le prix._

Conan se rapprocha de sa voisine de table.''Pourquoi elle nous fixe comme ça ? Elle sait très bien que nous ne somme pas le type d'élève à être facilement enjoué lors d'une annonce de ce type.''

-Vas savoir, être sans cesse en compagnie de gamin doit désagréger sa santé mentale...

Conan se rapprocha encore un peux de sa camarade.''Ha-ha, tu sais que nous sommes sensé nous faire discret ? Là, si elle à entendu ce que tu vient de dire, elle à de sérieux doute sur ton âge.''

-Eh bien ça ne fait qu'une personne de plus dont nous devons nous méfier, ce n'est pas la première à avoir des doutes, et ça ne sera sûrement pas la dernière.

Le détective rajeuni soupira. _Haibara-1, Moi-0_

Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir entendu un ''non'' venant de ta place quand notre chère professeur nous a demandé si nous nous posions des questions.

_Haibara-2, Moi-0_

La chimiste allait envoyer une troisième pique mais elle fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge devant sa table.

Koyabashi Sensei se pencha vers les adultes rajeunis.''Dite moi vous deux, je devrais songer à vous séparer, vous ne faite que discuter''

Tout les regards s'étaient tournés vers une certaine table. Une joute verbal entre les champions de l'école et leur enseignante, c'était une scène assez inédite pour qu'aucun élève ne veule la rater.

Conan se releva légèrement.''Nous séparer ? Mais...Mais pourquoi ?''

-Hoho, mais qu'es qui vous rend si réticent à vous éloigner l'un de l'autre ?

Les deux pensèrent exactement la même chose au même moment : _Parce que c'est la seul personne avec qui je peut parler d'autre chose que de Kamen Yayba..._

-Hum, en fait...Nous... Enfin...

L'institutrice regarda en l'air un large sourire sur son visage, pour une fois, ces deux gosses étaient sous son contrôle, alors autant en profiter se dit elle.''Laissez moi deviner, vous...Sortez ensemble !

-QU...QUOI !

-MAIS...MAIS NON !

L'enseignante ainsi que la quasi totalité de la classe éclata de rire, sauf Mitsuhiko et Ayumi qui ne trouvaient vraiment pas ça drôle, et Haibara et Conan qui étaient complètements écarlates, de honte ou de rage, c'est selon.

Koyabashi Sumiko se retourna en haussant les épaules et leur lança un ultime regard de victoire.

''Tant mieux, ce n'est absolument pas de votre âge, les écoliers de vos niveaux sont trop jeunes pour faire ça...Mais...''

Elle se retourna un souriant de toute ses dents.''Je crois que pour Conan-kun et Haibara-san, nous pouvons faire une exception, n'es-ce pas ?

Nouveau rire collectif sauf pour deux enfants qui trouve la blague très triste, et deux adulte rajeunis qui se demandent se qu'ils font là et pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur eux.

''Enfin bref, je suis sûr que nous aurons l'occasion de vérifier la relation entre nos deux génies plus tard, pour le moment, je vais vous distribuer une feuille que vous donnerez à vos parents pour vous inscrire pour le voyage, de plus...''

L'enseignante sortit quelques photo de son sac.''...Je n'ai pas encore choisit la destination, je vous ai donc écrit deux noms d'endroits nous pourrions aller, ils y à Izu, une grande plage (NDA : Petite référence à ''The coast of Izu'', une fiction non terminée que je vous conseil), et le mont Soukai, une jolie montagne où nous pourrons sûrement faire du ski ou de la randonné, vous aurez juste à entourer l'endroit où vous voulez aller !

Elle fit passer quelques photo dans les rangs, les élèves étaient tous plus excités les uns que les autres.

Conan se retourna vers Haibara.''Hum, tu vas cocher quoi toi ?''

-Rien si je le pouvais, mais je doute que le professeur Agasa accepte que je me fasse passer pour malade, doooonc...La montagne je pense.

-Oh, et pourquoi la montagne ?

-Je déteste le soleil.

-Ah, moi se serait plutôt l'inverse...

-Tient donc, je croyait que tu adorait les sports d'hiver...

-Oui mais...

Haibara le coupa avec un signe de la main.''Non ne dit rien, laisse moi deviner, tu aime la plage pour une seule raison, n'est-ce pas Mr je-profite-du-fait-que-je-sois-un-enfant-pour-fixer-les filles-sans-passer-pour-un-pervers. Je me trompe ?

Le visage du détective passa au rouge brique.''Qu...Quoi ? Mais...Mais pas du tout !

-Et d'autre, pervers !

Une voix les coupa une nouvelle fois.''Hum, si je peux me permettre...''

Les deux se retournèrent en espérant que le bruit ambiant ai masquer leur voix.

Mitsuhiko leur tendait quelques photos qui circulaient dans les rang depuis quelques temps déjà.

Conan les empoigna et se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait pris pour des photo étaient en fait des brochures publicitaires. Il en tendit une à sa camarade tout en priant pour qu'elle soit plus intéressée par les activité proposé par un gîte du mont Soukai que par leur précédente joute verbale, qui, il est vrai, le mettait un peut mal-à-l'aise.

Haibara prit la parole.''Écoute ça : «...Une multitude de plats plus typique les uns que les autres, fondus, omelette norvégienne, chocolat suisses... » Non mais franchement, ils ont déjà lu la définition de «typique» un jour !''

La seul réponse de Conan fut un léger sourire, son amie restait fidèle à elle même.

''...Et puis franchement, ils ne se rendent pas compte de toute les calorie que ça fait ? Ils ne faut pas s'étonner de la montée du taux d'obésité dans le monde avec des refuge de ce type ...Honteux... Simplement honteux...

Après quelques lignes de lecture supplémentaire, Un sourire se dessina enfin sur les lèvres de la scientifique.''Ah, ça par contre, ça ça m'intéresse, «cure thermal dans un établissement spécialisé», là ça devient intéressant...'' Elle continua sa lecture silencieusement.

Le détective secoua la tête et commença à analyser sa brochure qui, elle, ventait les mérite d'une station balnéaire installée sur la côte d'Izu, quand il eu finit, il du se rendre à l'évidence, les quelques activités intéressantes étaient réservés à plus âgé que lui actuellement, il aurait pu succomber à la tentation de demander à Ran de l'accompagner, mais ce serait donner raison à Haibara, et elle avait trop de fois eu raison aujourd'hui.

''Bon'' Dit il.''Finalement je crois que la montagne est plus intéressante.

-Oh, et puis-je savoir à quoi est dû se soudain revirement de pensé ?

-A mon âge actuel, et ce qu'il m'empêche de faire.

-Bon, parfait, et bien dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que les gosse préfèrent prendre du poids plutôt que de la mélanine.

-Yep, enfin, vu leur niveau, quelques chose me dit qu'ils on préférés regarder les images que lire les stupidités que l'équipe du marketing a écrit.

-C'est plus que probable...

Koyabashi Sumiko frappa à plusieurs reprise sur son bureau et annonça le début des cours et qu'il était temps de lui rendre les brochures.

Conan et Haibara recommencèrent à bailler arrachant un nouveau soupir à l'enseignante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pas grand chose à dire sinon que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfait de ce chapitre, mais en même temps, je savait très bien que les premiers n'allait pas être les plus intéressants...**

Ran se retourna vers celui qu'elle se plaisait à considérer comme son petit frère.''Alors c'est compris Conan-kun, tu ne fait rien de dangereux et tu te brosse bien les dents après chaque repas !''

Le détective pris sa meilleur voix d'enfant.''Oui Ran neechan, je te le promet !''

Puis il se dirigea vers la petite fille aux cheveux châtain qui l'attendait non loin de là en baillant, celle-ci le regardait en souriant légèrement.''Alors «Conan-kun», quelques chose me dit que tu vas oublier une certaine promesse dès que nous serons arrivé, je me trompe ?

-Ferme là, si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, je resterais ici, je m'ennuierais peut être mais au moins je n'aurais pas besoin de supporter les agression d'Ayumi.

La scientifique devenais toujours plus agressif quand on abordais la question de sa culpabilité, aussi, elle choisit de se taire.

Le détective, lui, ressentit un peut de remord, il savait à quel point sa partenaire avait souffert dans sa vie et s'en voulait pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Il soupira.''Je suis désolé Haibara, ce...Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...''

La chimiste souffla et tourna les talons.''N'en parlons plus...Les autres nous attendent...''

Conan acquiesça, fit un signe de la main à sa ''neechan'' et se dirigea vers la maison du professeur Agasa.

Ran sourit et rentra dans l'agence.

Après quelques minutes, Haibara brisa le silence gênant qui régnait entre les deux adultes rajeunis. ''Tu a passé une mauvaise nuit ?''

Conan se retourna surpris vers sa camarade d'infortune.''Comment le sais tu ?''

-Hum, les cernes, l'humeur, le sens de l'humour...

Le détective détourna le regard, il se trouvais quelque peut stupide d'avoir pu être si facilement lu par la seule personne dont il n'arrivait à analyser le comportement.''Eh bien oui, j'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit si tu veux savoir...''

-Oh, et puis-je te demander pourquoi ?

-Cauchemars...

-Sur ?

-L'organisation...Quoi d'autre...

La chimiste décida de ne rien répondre, elle ne se sentais vraiment pas à l'aise quand une discutions abordait l'organisation. Le reste du trajet se fit donc dans le silence.

Enfin, l'atypique maison du professeur apparu devant leur yeux, le détective tourna la tête vers la demeure Kudo, en ce moment habité par Subaru, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi loin de son ancien corps, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi impuissant contre le poison qui coulait dans ses veines.

Il secoua la tête._ Ça vas, j'ai juste mal dormis, je dois arrêter de tout voir en noir... _La chimiste toqua à la porte, comme prévus, ce fut Ayumi qui vint lui ouvrir. Évidement, les deux amis de la petite fille étaient aussi excités qu'elle et le professeur avait bien du mal à calmer les deux détective boys qui s'imaginaient déjà descendre des piste enneigés réservés au professionnels tout en étant applaudis par tout leur camarades.

Haibara se tourna vers le détective rajeuni.''C'est moi ou ce voyage vas s'annoncer encore plus long que prévus ?''

-...Beaucoup plus long que prévus...''

Conan posa ses affaire dans un coin et alla rejoindre Agasa dans sa lutte pour sauver les meubles de sa maison. Ayumi se dirigea vers la métisse, qui, elle, allait rejoindre sa chambre afin d'aller chercher ses affaires.''Hum, Ai-chan ?''

Haibara répondit sur son habituel ton monocorde.''Quoi ?''

-A...Ayumi aimerait voir si elle peut t'emprunter un pull...

-Un pull ?

-Oui, je n'en ai qu'un mais il vas sûrement être mouillé si on joue dans la neige.

La scientifique sourit faiblement, l'un de ses sourire fatigués qu'elle faisait apparaître sur ses lèvres quand quelque lui donnait envie de croire que l'organisation n'existait pas.''Suis moi, j'en ai sûrement un à te prêter.''

La petite fille hocha la tête en souriant et accompagna son amie vers la chambre de cette dernière. Une fois devant la porte, la chimiste marqua un court temps d'arrêt, puis elle haussa les épaules. Les deux petite fille pénétrèrent dans la chambre, Ayumi se figea sur place, elle savait que son amie était un peu spécial et bien plus mature qu'elle, mais pas à ce point la.

Des livres, des classeur et des livres, rien d'autre. La fillette n'en croyait pas ses yeux.''Hum, Ai-chan ?''

La scientifique qui était en train de fouiller dans son armoire se retourna.''Oui ?''

-Tu...Tu ne veux pas emmener de jouets ?

Ayumi ferma les yeux et serra ses poings aussi fort qu'elle le pu, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que son amie sorte une ou deux peluche de sous son lit et qu'elle puisse enfin se sentir aussi âgée qu'elle.

Haibara soupira, un long soupir.''Tu vois un jouet quelque part ?''

La fillette au sert-tête rose s'assit sur le bord du lit de son amie.''C'est le professeur qui ne veux pas que tu en ais ?

''Quoi ?''Si il y avait une phrase que la chimiste ne s'attendait pas à entendre, c'était bien celle là.

-Eh bien, j'ai remarqué que tu a beaucoup de livre de science dans ta chambre, alors j'ai pensé que peut être que le professeur voulait te former pour que tu puisse l'aider dans son travail.

Haibara se remit à sa recherche d'un pull convenable pour son amie en souriant.''Si il y une chose que le professeur veux, c'est que je m'achète des jouet, je suis sûr qu'il me donnerait tous l'argent du monde si je lui disait que je veux une peluche.

-Ah...Mais...Mais alors pourquoi tu n'en à pas ? Tu n'en trouve pas qui te plaise ?

''Ce n'est pas le genre d'objet qui me correspond...Essai ça pendant que je prépare mes affaires.'' Ayumi attrapa le pull rose que lui tendait la métisse.''Merci, je peux te l'emprunter ?''

-Évidement, tu peux même le garder si tu veux, ce n'est pas le type de vêtement que j'aime porter.

-C'est vrai ! Je peux le garder !

-Je t'en pris...

-Merci Ai-chan !

La fillette enfila le vêtement, mais une question restait en suspend dans son crâne.''Mais...Si tu n'emporte pas de jouets, pas de peluche, pas de livre...Qu'es que tu prend ?''

Haibara pris sa valise et y rangea son ordinateur ainsi qu'un classeur rempli de documents.''Ça...Juste ça...''

-Ah...

Les deux petite fille sortirent de la chambre et descendirent l'escalier.  
Apparemment, Conan et Agasa avaient réussit l'exploit de calmer Genta et Mitsuhiko, cependant, le détective rajeunit avait un mince filet de sang qui coulait de sa joue et qu'il était en train de nettoyer. Après quelques instants, il remarqua la présence des deux fille dans le salon.''Quand même ! Je vous signal que nous sommes presque en retard !''

La métisse ne haussa même pas un sourcil.''Et ? Puis-je savoir ce qui t'empêchait de venir nous chercher ?

Conan fit un pas en arrière en serrant les dents, il savait très bien que l'un des détective boys allait prendre la parole après cette question. Ce fut Genta qui se lança en riant.''Parce qu'il avait peur de toi !''

-Peur de moi ?

-Ne...Ne les écoutes pas Haibara !

Mitsuhiko regarda la métisse d'un air étonné.''Tu ne le savait pas ? Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il ne faut pas entrer dans ta chambre sinon tu vas nous tuer !''

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers le détective avec un sourire amusé au lèvres. Celui-ci était de plus en plus paniqué par la tournure que prenaient événements, il savait très bien que sa meilleur ennemis ne laisserait jamais passer une aussi belle occasion de le ridiculiser.''Mais...Je...Enfin non !''

-Alors Edogawa-kun, je crois que j'ai découvert une autre de tes faiblesses...Ne t'en fait pas, j'attendrais le meilleur moment pour l'exploiter.

Conan lâchât un long soupir.

_Je crois que je ne gagnerais jamais..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors, beaucoup de chose à dire...**

**1-Je pense que je vais finalement placer une romance CoAi dans cette fiction.**

**2-Je compte essayer de l'écrire comme un filme DC prévus pour fan de ce couple.**

**3-IMPORTANT: Cette fiction risque de ''remplacer'' mon autre fiction un petit moment, en effet, je voudrait profiter de cette ''courte'' fiction (je ne pense pas qu'elle atteindra 30 chapitres) pour améliorer mon style et vous fournir de bien meilleur chapitres pour ''Le noir absolut n'existe pas''.**

**4-Je pense que CE chapitre est l'un des meilleur que j'ai écrit, et sûrement l'un des plus long...**

**5-BONNE LECTURE!**

Haibara regardait le paysage urbain qui défilait derrière l'une des vitre du car dans lequel elle était assise, les immeubles succédaient aux immeubles, les usines succédaient au usines. Finalement, une part d'elle même appréciait ce voyage, peut être qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir se décontracter et se reposer durant ces vacances forcés. Ces derniers mois, elle n'avait quasiment pas dormis, ses recherches avançaient vite et elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps en sommeil, d'autant plus que les cours qui lui étaient imposés ne demandaient qu'une infime partie de ses capacités mentales. Son regard quitta la fenêtre et le paysage morose qui s'offrait à elle pour se poser sur son sac de voyage, cette vision lui remis rapidement les idées en place. Elle n'était pas libre et ne le serait sans doute jamais. Si elle avait pris ses recherches, c'est qu'elle tenait à les continuer, après tout, ces travaux titanesque, qui représentaient à eux seuls des heures et des heures de nuits blanche, ces travaux avaient pour but d'aider le premier, et le seul amis qu'elle n'ai jamais eu. Certes, les détectives boys était ses amis, mais ils ne connaissaient qu' Haibara Ai, certes, le professeur lui apportait beaucoup de bonheur, mais il restait avant tout un père, voir un grand père, de substitution.

Non, Shinichi Kudo était le seul que Miyano Shiho pouvait considérer comme un ami sans se mentir à elle même.

Conan, lui, était en pleine lecture de l'un des roman signé Doyle qui composaient l'essentiel de ses bagages. Quand bien même, ces yeux avaient déjà parcouru les ligne de texte qui composaient l'œuvre une bonne centaine de fois, l'histoire que l'ouvrage contait restait, aux yeux du détective, des plus passionnante. Jamais il ne se lasserait des aventures de son idole. Parfois, le garçon s'amusait à remplacer les personnages de Doyle par ceux de son entourage, se plaçant bien sûr dans le rôle du détective londonien, Moriarty devenait Anokata , l'inspecteur Lestrade prenait les trait et la corpulence de Meguret, Mycroft Holmes se transformait en Yusaku Kudo, Watson changeait du tout au tout en devenant une petite scientifique au cheveux châtains, et la belle Irène Adler...Pour cette dernière, l'adulte rajeuni ne voyait pas quels traits lui octroyer, ce fait créait un manque, une sorte de gêne qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur le roman, le visage d'Irène lui semblait terriblement loin, mais en même temps si proche. Comme si ''La femme'' était proche de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Conan fut tiré de ses rêverie par une main familière qui s'agitait devant son visage, il cligna des yeux avant de tourner le regards vers celle qui avait pris place à ses cotés dans le véhicule où ils étaient assis. Une certaine métisse le regardait en haussant un sourcil.''Tu devrait en prendre plus soin...''

Le détective pensa durant une seconde qu'il avait du mal entendre, une seul réplique sortit de sa bouche.''quoi''

La scientifique assise à coté de lui soupira puis pointa de son doigt un livre de couleur rouge qui reposait sur la moquette qui tapissait le sol du bus.''Je pensais qu'ils étaient importants pour toi...''

Le garçon au lunette s'empressa de récupérer son bien et d'essuyer les quelques salissure qui recouvrait le cuir composant sa couverture. Cependant, la chimiste ne semblait pas décidée à lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement et elle posa la question que redoutait tant le fils des Kudo.''Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui te tracasse ?''

''Non.''Le détective repris sèchement.

-Tu sais que je suis en position de force n'es-ce pas ?

-Comment ça ?

-Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, il semble que mon physique en ai conquit plus d'un dans ce car...

Conan eu un léger sourire, il est vrai que lui et Haibara était extrêmement populaires dans l'école, sûrement à cause de leur intelligence, leur maturité, et l'aura de mystère qui les entouraient, mais il devait bien admettre que pour sa camarade, il y avait autre chose...Et ça, il devait bien l'admettre : Elle était belle, voire très belle. Souvent il se demandait pourquoi elle avait passée toute ses études au États unis dans la solitude, avec un physique aussi avantageux, il semblait évident que certains élèves allait tomber sous son charme, mais apparemment ce n'était pas la cas et Conan en était venu à se dire que les normes de beauté devait être différente dans les pays Occidentaux.

''Où veux-tu en venir ?''

-Imagine un seul instant que, pour une raison ou une autre, je fasse courir le bruit qu'un certain Edogawa Conan m'ait agressé, ou pire. Je n'ose imaginer leur réaction...

Nouveau soupir du détective.''T'as gagné...Mais je considère ça comme de l'abus de pouvoir...''

-Mais oui...Dit moi tout...

-Hum...Je me demandais qui était mon Irène Adler ?

-Ah...Tu sais que j'avais un moment pensait que tu t'inquiétait de quelque chose de moins futile...

-Futile ?

-...Comme, par exemple, les soupçon de Ran, l'organisation qui se rapproche, l'identité d'Anokata, ou encore le retard conséquent que ce voyage vas provoqué sur mes recherches...

Conan fixa durement sa camarade.''Tu ne veux pas essayer d'apprécier ce voyage, sans être en permanence sur tes gardes, sans pensez à chaque instant au soupçons que nos attitude font naître, sans passer tes journées à lire dans un tissus moléculaire quelconque dans le but de trouver une anomalie te lançant sur de nouvelles pistes et encore plus de travail ?''

La chimiste lança un regard noir au détective.''Pour qui crois tu que je reste constamment sur mes garde, pour qui pense tu que je ne dévoile pas tout sur nos identités respectives, pour qui pense tu que je passe mes journée enfermé dans un sous-sol? Tu sais Kudo, j'ai passé toute ma vie entourée de paillasse, de béchers et alambiques remplient de toxine si violente que trois de mes assistants mouraient chaque semaines à cause d'une minuscule erreur de manipulation. Tu ne pense pas que la seul façon pour moi de savoir enfin qui je suis, c'est de rester celle que j'ai toujours été. L'unique différence avec mes années passé dans l'organisation, c'est qu'ici, mon travail a pour but d'aider le seul ami que je n'ai jamais eu à retrouver sa princesse.''

-La dite princesse attend, et elle est capable d'attendre encore longtemps. Le prince est encore loin du donjon ou l'attend la belle, mais son retour n'en sera que plus flamboyant. Quand au meilleur ami du prince, ou plutôt la meilleur ami du prince, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait qu'elle se fasse du mal pour lui. Alors arrête de t'accrocher au nom de Sherry comme si il était la seule facette de toi digne d'être dévoilée. Tu n'est pas comme «eux» Haibara, tu as déjà montrée que tu n'était plus Sherry, tu as déjà montrée que le cruel sang noir ne circulait plus dans tes veine...

La métisse ne répondit pas, son esprit lui soufflait que ce qu'avait dit son acolyte était vrai, mais sa fierté la poussait à douter d'un homme n'ayant jamais connu l'enfer dans lequel elle avait passée sa vie ne pouvait pas livrer de constat objectif sur sa situation moral.

Mais une nouvelle réplique se dessina sur ses lèvres et réalimenta le débat.

Genta, Ayumi et mitsuhiko se regardèrent, trop hébétés pour prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un sons, Cependant la même idée avait fleuri dans les esprit de chacun des enfants. Leur imagination fertile avait déjà rassemblé différente idées pour n'en former plus qu'une seul. Étant situés juste derrière leur amis, ils avaient pu, en tendant l'oreille, entendre quelques bribes de conversation entre les deux surdoués : «Identité», «Organisation», «Sherry»...Autant de mots qui, alliés aux références cinématographique connu des enfants, faisait tous chemins vers une même idée.

Edogawa Conan, et Haibara Ai étaient en réalité des agents secrets, des enfants surdoués au service de puissances étrangères.

L'imagination pris rapidement le dessus sur le rationnel que les adultes rajeunis avaient réussit à faire naître dans les esprits de leur ''apprentis'' et leur pensés devinrent bientôt une grande scène de blockbuster Hollywoodien, dans laquelle les deux surdoué étaient vêtu de noir, portaient des lunettes de soleil et étaient capable de sortir d'une prison avec un trombone et une cuillère tordu.

Ayumi finit par se lancer.''Alors c'est pour ça qu'ils ne faisaient que discuter entre eux sans rien nous dire...''

Mitsuhiko continua.''Et qu'ils sont aussi intelligents...''

Genta termina.''Et qu'ils nous traitent comme plus idiot qu'eux.''

Le garçon au taches de rousseur baissa les yeux.''Enfin, si c'est ça...Nous sommes vraiment plus idiot qu'eux...

Le fils des Kojima repris une nouvelle chips de son paquet.''Pas forcement, on a réussit à trouver tous seul qui ils étaient vraiment.''

La fille au sert-tête rose leva l'index.(NDA : Rien à voir, mais j'ai faillit écrire 'le majeur'...Désolé...) ''Cependant, ils se sont bien moqués de nous ! Je trouve qu'ils nous prenne un peut trop pour des imbéciles !''

''Oui, on n'est peut être pas aussi intelligent qu'eux, mais on a le même âge !'' Mistuhiko renchéri.

''Ils faut qu'on leur montre de quoi on est capable, comme ça, peut être qu'on pourra nous aussi être des agents secrets !''

Les trois amis cessèrent leur discutions un moment, leur imaginaire venait de prendre la relève et ils s'imaginaient déjà devenir les nouveau surdoués de l'école, adulé par le camarade, et envié par Conan et Haibara.

Mitsuhiko, qui restait le plus réaliste de la bande, finit par rependre ses esprit, même si, il devait bien l'admettre, l'idée d'impressionner une certaine métisse était plutôt plaisante et qu'il aurait bien aimé rêver un peut plus longtemps.''Mais comment faire pour qu'ils nous remarque ?''

La voix de son ami sorti Genta de ses rêveries.''Heuuu...On pourrait les suivre lors de l'une de leur mission, et les aider quand ils seront en difficulté.''

Les yeux d'Ayumi brillèrent, l'idée de son ami paraissait excellente, en plus, si elle portait secoure à Conan, peut être que celui-ci finirait par la regarder d'avantage. Le même raisonnement ce déroulait dans le crâne de Mitsuhiko, il se voyait déjà, une arme à la main, libérer sa dulcinée au cheveux châtain, qui, dès que ses liens seraient tranchés, lui sauterait dans les bras et le remercierait pour son courage.

Une nouvelle fois, le rêve pris le dessus sur la réalité, mais cette fois ci, rien ne vint l'interrompre et les trois amis s'endormirent la tête rempli de rêves et de projets.

''Échec !'' Conan se releva fier de lui. Haibara lui lança un de ses sourire sadique et déplaça le curseur de sa souris sur une case de échiquier virtuel.''...Et mat...''Le détective ouvrit de grand yeux et se pencha vers l'écran.''QUOI ?'' Haibara remit son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux. Leur dernière conversation avait finit par changer progressivement de sujet jusqu'à ce que le détective finisse par affirmer que son Q.I était supérieur à celui de la scientifique. Afin de vérifier ses dire, Haibara lui avait proposé un petit tournois en trois tour sur un logiciel d'Échec qu'elle avait trouvé sur le disque dure de son PC.''Deux à Un, tu veux essayer une partie en cinq tours ?''

Le détective croisât les bras.''Non, ce jeu est stupide, en plus les résultat ne veulent rien dire, tu as juste eu de la chance.''

Haibara referma son ordinateur.''Bien sûr Kudo, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu disait quand tu à gagné la première partie.''

Le garçon choisit de ne pas continuer sûr ce terrain qui lui paraissait de plus en plus glissant.''De toute façon, je suis très fatigué, ça a du jouer...''

La chimiste referma son sac.''Sûrement, moi aussi je suis fatigué, ce doit être la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas infligé un trois - zéro.''

Le détective décida de ne rien répondre, il s'était déjà fait assez humilié par sa camarade ces derniers temps, et il ne tenait pas du tout à lui donner le plaisir d'une nouvelle victoire.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit quelques seconde plus tard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence, j'ai été éloigné du monde civilisé (comprenez ''Internet'') pendant une semaine (vive les vacances) mais me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre pour me faire pardonner!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Conan cligna des yeux, il pouvait entendre une voix féminine prononcer son nom d'emprunt mais son esprit était trop embrumé pour qu'il puisse saisir le sens de la phrase qui venait d'être prononcée. Finalement, une main se posa sur son épaule et la secoua ce qui permis au détective de reprendre ses esprits. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son institutrice qui lui souriait.''Nous sommes arrivés Conan-kun...''

Le cerveau du garçon traita le sens des mots perçu par ses oreilles, il allait se relever, mais il senti un léger poids sur son épaule droite. Koyabashi Sumiko éclata de rire.''Ah oui, réveille la, je n'ai pas eu le courage de briser un moment si intime !''

Conan tourna la tête mais son champ de vision fut altéré par une masse de cheveux châtain, par réflexe, il s'écarta brusquement et ce mouvement réveilla la métisse, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et aperçu une scène des plus inédite, sa professeur riait à s'en briser les côte alors que son camarade tentait tant bien que mal de prononcer une phrase qui, de toute évidence, ne voulait pas sortir. Finalement, ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas.''Que ce passe t-il?''

Conan finit enfin par aligner quelques mots.''Ce...C'est pas moi ! Je te jure je n'y suis pour rien !''

La chimiste haussa un sourcil.''Quoi ?''

-Tu...Tu as dormis sur mon épaule...

-QUOI ?

Le détective ferma les yeux et serra les mains.''Ce...Enfin...Ne me tue pas s'il te plaît...''

Haibara s'approcha doucement du visage du détective un large sourire aux lèvres.''Alors comme ça les gosses avaient raison...Je ne me savais pas si effrayante...''

Conan allait répliquer mais un raclement de gorge de l'institutrice l'en empêcha.''Hum, je m'en veux de vous interrompre, mais vous avez toute une classe qui vous attend dehors''.

Le détective soupira et remercia intérieurement le ciel pour l'avoir sauvé des griffes d'une certaine scientifique.

Une fois sortis du véhicule, le regard de Conan fut attiré par un imposant pont fait de briques cimenté. L'ouvrage semblait avoir été abîmé par le temps et le climat de la région, certains blocs étaient visible au font de l'abîme qui entourait l'endroit.

''Houla mon garçon ! Ne t'approche pas trop près, la pente est rude ici''Le moniteur de sport d'hiver jeta un coup d'œil dans la crevasse.''Je doute même que quelqu'un puisse survivre à une telle chute...''

Le détective obtempéra et s'éloigna de l'homme vêtu de bleu pour rejoindre ses camarades. Tout en marchant, il observa les montagnes qui s'élevaient en face de lui, enfin il posa la question qui occupait son esprit depuis sa vision du pont.''Ce pont est l'unique accès au chalet non ?''

Le moniteur se retourna un peu surpris.''Hum...Oui je crois...Enfin...Non pas vraiment, on peut toujours passer par les sommets en été, il reste de la neige mais pour des expert c'est praticable...Mais en hiver, ce serait tout simplement du suicide, il peut faire jusqu'à -20 là haut, et je ne te parle pas du vent...''L'homme repris sa marche vers le groupe d'élève en souriant.''Ne t'en fait pas, nous n'irons pas là haut avec tes amis, nous, nous resterons sur cette petite colline''Le moniteur pointa une petite bute de cent mètre avec son index.''

Conan hocha la tête et rejoignis ses camarades de classe. _Je ne peux pas croire que je vais devoir me contenter de descente de seconde zone comme celle-ci...Qu'es que je fait là !_

L'homme à l'anorak bleu se racla la gorge ce qui attira l'attention des enfants dont certains avaient déjà commencé à se lancer des boules de neige. Le calme revint sur la classe.

''Bonjour à tous, je suis Aritsune Chihoko, je serait votre moniteur durant tout le séjour, grâce à moi vous deviendrait rapidement aussi fort que les champions !

Haibara détourna le regard. _Mais bien sûr, si tu comptes faire quelque chose de potable de ces gosses survitaminés, je te souhaite bonne chance mon coco..._

Aritsune désigna trois autres personnes qui s'étaient faites discrètes à coté de lui. Une jeune femme qui souriait adorablement pris la parole.''Moi je suis Emi Fuyuka, c'est moi qui m'occuperais de vous pour les activités d'intérieur quand il fera trop sombre ou trop mauvais pour aller skier ou s'amuser dehors.

Conan se frappa le crâne. _Oh non pourquoi faut il que les enfants aiment faire des colliers de nouille ou de la peinture..._

Une nouvelle femme dont l'âge avoisinait sûrement la cinquantaine s'approcha des enfant, elle avait l'air très stricte et se déplaçait en boitant légèrement.''Pour ma part, je suis Gaara Hatsu, je m'occupe de coordonner les ménagères, donc j'écris les menus et je suis responsable du rangement des chambres.''Elle plissa les yeux.''Et le premier ou la première que je vois suspendu au rideau ou en train de jeter de la nourriture sur ses petits copains, je le colle à la vaisselle !''

Trente-trois élèves sur trente-cinq frissonnèrent.

Enfin un homme d'une trentaine d'année se racla la gorge.''En ce qui me concerne je suis le médecin du refuge, je me nome Isamu Kaede et vous pourrez compter sur moi pour que tout votre séjour se déroule comme un charme !

Aritsune sourit aux invité et leva un doigt.''Attention ! Vous n'êtes pas les seul à vouloir profiter de l'endroit, nous avons un dizaine de clients qui logent ici en plus de vous, alors essayez d'être silencieux...Compris ?''

Tous les enfants hochèrent la tête.

Emi Fuyuka s'approcha de son collègue et posa sa main sur son épaule, une main derrière son dos.''Mais pour le moment...''L'instant d'après le moniteur avait le visage couvert de neige.''Bataille générale !''

Tous les enfants jetèrent leur sac dans un coin à l'exception de deux d'entre eux qui se dirigèrent tant bien que mal en direction d'une petite remise à bois non loin du champ de bataille, ce fut Haibara qui y arriva la première, elle posa son sac dans un coin, s'effondra sur une bûche et épousseta sa veste. La scientifique ferma les yeux en soufflant, décidément, elle n'était pas faite pour le contacte avec des enfants, toutes ces années passées en compagnie de tueurs froids et d'assistants chimistes soumis à sa volonté avaient finit par la rendre très irritable aux bruits parasites .

Alors qu'elle commençait à reprendre son souffle, des bruits de pas la firent rouvrir les yeux. Elle aperçu alors un garçon vêtu d'une veste bleu se précipiter dans la bâtisse ou elle était réfugiée.

''Tient donc, regardez qui voilà...Les grand esprits se rencontre semblerait il.''

Conan se retourna brusquement, alors qu'il s'imaginait seul dans la remise, voilà qu'une voix familière le rappelait brutalement à la réalité.''Haibara...''Souffla t-il.

-Apparemment il vas falloir nous cacher là un moment si nous ne voulons pas finir avec une rhinopharingite

-Hein ?

-Un rhume

-Ah...

Le détective rajeuni marqua une pause, il détestait vraiment quand sa meilleur ennemie faisait l'étalage de ses connaissance, surtout dans un milieu où lui ne s'y connaissait que très faiblement, il finit par reprendre la conversation en essayant d'oublier cette nouvelle défaite face à la scientifique, il savait qu'il aurait de toute façon sa revanche lors de la résolution de la première affaire qui se présenterait.'' Enfin quand même, si tous les séjours commencent comme çà, Isamu-san ne doit pas beaucoup s'ennuyer.''

La métisse haussa les épaules.''Va savoir...C'est solide à cet âge là tu sais.''

Le détective acquiesça silencieusement alors qu'il recherchait un rondin de bois à sa taille.

''Et si tu me disait plutôt ce dont tu discutait avec le moniteur il y à quelques instants.''

Conan posa sa bûche en face de celle de sa camarade et pris place sur le bois inconfortable.''Eh bien, tu à remarqué à quel point le pont qui nous a permis d'arrivé ici est abîmé...''

-Non, mais continue...

-Je me demandait simplement si, le jour où il tombera, le refuge sera complètement isolé.

-Hum...Et en quoi ça t'intéresse t-il ?

Le détective haussa les épaules.''Simple curiosité.''

-Je vois...

La discutions ne reprenant pas, les deux adolescent rajeunis sortirent prudemment de leur cache et se dirigèrent vers le groupe d'adulte qui regardaient les enfants jouer dans la neige.


	5. Chapter 5: Palabres

**Alors, tout d'abords, ce chapitre dispose d'un titre, c'est un plus qui manquait à cette fiction, je vais essayer d'en mettre un pour chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Ensuite, ce chapitre contient un moment assez...hum...comment dire...étrange? Non, tout le chapitre est étrange, c'est plus de l'humour que de l'action ici, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder!**

**Enfin, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

Haibara posa sa valise dans un coin de la pièce, la chambre où elle, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta et Conan avaient été placé ne lui plaisait absolument pas, les murs étaient vide de toute décoration et l'unique fenêtre était tout sauf convaincante, le verre était brisé par endroit et le loquet semblait avoir des difficulté à se fermer correctement. Cela dit, elle devait bien admettre apprécier les couleurs donné aux différents tapis posés au sol et les motifs qui y étaient tracés ne lui déplaisaient pas.

Les détectives boys étaient quand à eux bien trop occupés à déballer leur affaires pour prêter attention à la décoration général de leur chambre où pour porter un constat global sur la possibilité de tomber malade dans une pièce où la fenêtre ne pouvait être fermée. Mitsuhijo et Genta étaient en pleine discussion pour savoir si ce dernier pouvais dormir sur l'un des lit superposé, Genta était sourd à tout argument tendit que Mitsuhiko essayait de le convaincre que son surpoids serait un problème. Finalement Ayumi du intervenir pour expliquer calmement au fils des Kojima que c'était, soit un régime, soit le matelas, l'argument fit mouche et Genta obtempéra.

Conan quand à lui s'était installé sur l'un des deux lit superposé, ce fut là où se dirigea la scientifique n'ayant aucune autre place où elle pouvait s'installer.

''Alors ?''

''Alors je pense que je vais me plaindre à la direction pour cette fenêtre.''Le détective pointa l'orifice.

La chimiste s'assit au coté de son ami.''Tu as remarqué toi aussi...Scandaleux non ?''

''Tout à fait...Sinon, tu as trouvé où était cette fameuse station à sources thermales ?''

Haibara leva les yeux au ciel.''Non, mais je crois que le terme «Sources thermal» est quelque peu usurpé. En me basant sur la composition des roche de ses montagne ainsi que sur la topographie général du terrain, je peut t'assurer qu'il n'y à pas la moindre trace d'activité volcanique ici.''

Conan s'allongea sur le matelas, les bras derrière la tête.''Nouveau mensonge de l'équipe marketing ?''

''On dirait bien, il faudra vraiment leur faire comprendre que c'est criminel de profiter ainsi de la naïveté des vacanciers.''

Le garçon rajeuni laissât s'échapper un petit rire.''Dans tout les cas, ce n'est pas ça qui t'empêchera d'y faire un tour, si ?''

''Non, c'est vrai...Mais j'espère quand même que les gosses qui y irons ne seront pas trop bruyants.''

Cette fois si, le rire de Conan fut plus prononcé.''Tu crois vraiment que des gamins de cinq ans (NDA : Oui, selon Gosho, Conan a cinq ans...) vont aller se faire masser ou prendre soin de leur peau...Je crois que même Ran n'y verrait aucun intérêt...''Il ferma les yeux en souriant.''Et dire que tu la considères comme superficielle...''

Haibara lui fit l'un de ses fameux regards, Conan frissonna légèrement.''Pour ta gouverne, sache que contrairement à ta fiancé, je ne dépense pas une fortune en produit de beauté.

Conan rouvrit les yeux sur le coup, il inspecta le visage de sa camarade durant quelques seconde.''Attend...Tu veux dire que...enfin c'est naturelle ta...Enfin je veux dire que...Non...oublie...''

La métisse sourit, releva le menton du détective, et planta son regard dans le siens.''Je t'en pris Kudo-kun, termine ta phrase...''

Le dit «Kudo-kun» ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. _Cette fois ci je ne me ridiculiserait pas, elle veut jouer carte sur table ? Fort bien Haibara, je jouerais avec tes règles._

''Je trouvais juste que ce n'était pas naturel d'avoir des traits comme les tient sans utiliser de produits de beautés. Voila.''

La scientifique, bien qu'un peu troublée par le brusque changement d'attitude de son ami se ressaisit rapidement.''Puis-je savoir ce que tu entend par «traits comme les tient» ?''

''Bon, puisque tu tient absolument à l'entendre : Je te trouve jolie. Heureuse ?'' Le détective répondit sèchement.

Haibara cachât un léger rougissement derrière un sourire victorieux.''Très, je ne pensais pas arriver un jour à te faire dire ça.''

''N'imagine pas des chose Haibara, je te trouve jolie comme je trouve jolie un tableau ou un indice capital sur une scène de crime.''

Jamais Conan n'avait vu un sourire aussi triomphant sur le visage de la chimiste qui lui faisait face.

''Dois-je en déduire, que tu me compare à une œuvre d'art ?...''

_C'est pas vrai! Un point pour elle._

''Ou peut être, que tu pourrais passer ta vie à m'observer, ou à me chercher si tu ne me trouvais plus ?''

_Plus deux points ! Je dois vraiment arrêter d'entrer dans son jeu._

''Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités...''Conan abdiqua.

''C'est ça ta repartie ? Tu sais, j'ai l'impression de mieux lire en toi que tu n'y arrive en moi...''

''Et tu vient seulement de le remarquer ? Ton corps est peut être à la limite de la perfection, mais ton esprit est plus tordu que celui de tout les psychopathes de cette foutu planète réunis.''

''«A la limite de la perfection» ? Je suis flattée, tu sais que je suis passé de «plutôt jolie» à «œuvre d'art quasi-parfaite» en une minute vingt de dialogue, du coup je me demande comment tu me verra après cette petite cure thermal...Déesse ? Mannequin ?''

''Bien sûr, pourquoi pas en actrice de blockbuster Hollywoodien tant que tu y est ?''

''Parce qu'avec ma taille actuelle, je doute qu'un producteur saint d'esprit accepte de m'engager pour ce genre de rôle.''

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au détective de sourire sadiquement.''Ainsi tu te rabaisse toi même ? Je ne m'attendait pas à une telle humilité de ta part mademoiselle «œuvre d'art quasi-parfaite».''

''Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis affublée de ce pseudonyme...Cependant, pour un défenseur de la loi tel que toi, je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour t'accuser d'un tel péché...''

''Péché?''Conan demanda.

''Hum, tu n'oublierais pas que je suis plus ou moins mineur, et que tous ces compliment que tu fait à mon physique pourrait, auprès de tes confrères, te mettre dans une situation plutôt déplacée...'' (NDA : ceci est un hommage à un débat sur le DCTP forum...)

_Quoi ?!_

Haibara s'approcha lentement su visage de son ami.

''N'es pas Monsieur...''

_Oh non, elle n'oserait pas !_

''Le...''

_Elle ne vas pas le dire !_

''Pedo...''

Au moment ou la chimiste allait prononcer la dernière syllabe et définitivement gagner ce «duel» avec le détective, une certaine petite fille portant un sert-tête rose, accompagné d'un garçon au tâche de rousseur, l'interrompu en s'incrustant dans la conversation.''On a tout entendu !''

Les deux adulte rajeuni se retournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.''Hein ?''

Ayumi avait les larmes au yeux.''On a entendu que tu a dit à Ai-chan qu'elle devrait jouer le rôle d'une déesse de l'art dans un filme américain !''

Les deux victimes de l'APTX se regardèrent sans comprendre.

Mitsuhiko pointa Conan du doigt.''Alors en fait, c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je m'approche d'Haibara-san...Tu voulais la garder pour toi !''

''Qu...Quoi ?''

Genta renchérit.''Et elle, elle t'a même dit que tu est un défenseur des loi des mineurs psychopathes, alors c'est même pas la peine d'espérer qu'elle t'aime ! Alors rend la à Mitsuhiko !

(NDA : Les DB ont de sacrés problèmes d'audition, non ?)

Conan et Haibara écrasèrent leur mains sur le front au même moment, ils désespérait déjà de devoir expliquer à des enfants trois fois plus jeune qu'eux les notions de sarcasme et d'ironie ainsi que la non-existence d'une relation romantique entre eux.

Koyabashi sensei décolla son oreille de la porte et lança un regard triomphant à Aritsune.''Je vous avais bien dit que des comme ça cous n'en avait jamais vu!''

Le moniteur se gratta l'arrière de la tête en souriant.''Ah oui, effectivement, ces deux là ne sont vraiment pas commun.''

L'institutrice tourna les talons et reparti dans la chambre ou elle logeait.

Le moniteur regarda une dernière fois la porte avec un regard aussi suspicieux que sérieux avant de partir à son tour.


	6. Chapter 6: Révélations

C'était le matin du quatrième jour, Conan tourna la tête vers l'une des large bais vitrée que l'on pouvait trouver dans toute les pièces de la station. Si il était assis sur ce banc, c'était qu'il avait besoin de parler à une certaine scientifique qui, en ce moment, se trouvait dans la salle des sources thermales dont la porte se situait juste à coté du détective. Depuis quelque temps, il avait remarqué qu'une étrange odeur se faisait sentir depuis les différent orifices qui communiquaient avec la cave du bâtiment. Mais il devait aussi s'entretenir avec elle au sujet d'un étrange malaise qu'avait fait naître une de ses pensé quelques jours plus tôt.

Conan soupira, ce n'était que le quatrième jour, et il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer, bien sûr, le moniteur, qui avait remarqué ses capacité, lui avait donné l'autorisation d'aller s'amuser sur des pentes plus ardus, mais en deux après midi, il avait effectuait toute les pentes qui pouvaient l'intéresser.

Quand à sa compagne, bien qu'il avait réussit à la convaincre d'arrêter de travailler au moins pour cette semaine, elle était rarement présente à ses cotés. Chaque matin, elle se rendait aux sources où elle passait sa matinée. L'après midi, elle marchait seule dans la petite forêt qui bordait le chalet. Bien sûr, le premier jour, les différents animateur lui avaient demandés de participer au activités qui lui était proposé, mais Haibara avait été catégorique.

Flashback.

_''Ai-chan, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir faire de la peinture avec les autres ?''_

_La petite métisse ne quitta pas son maque habituel et regarda Emi Fuyuka droit dans les yeux.''Je veux bien, à condition que vous viriez tout ces avortons crasseux de la salle, et que vous les empêchiez de s'approcher à moins de vingt mètres de moi.''_

_La jeune femme eu un léger mouvement de recule et s'approcha de l'institutrice. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.''Vous devriez abandonner, si vous la forcer à y aller, elle serait capable de traumatiser les autres élèves...''_

_''Trau...Traumatiser ?''_

_''Je vous assure que vous n'avez pas envie de savoir de quoi cette fillette est capable.''_

_''Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.''_

_Emi s'approcha une nouvelle fois d'Haibara en souriant.''Allez, si tu vient avec moi, tu auras un gros paquet de sucrerie !''_

_Cette fois ci, Koyabashi ne pu retenir un petit rire._

_La chimiste regardait le sachet que l'animatrice secouait légèrement devant elle.''Vous êtes sérieuse là ?''Dit elle avec sa fameuse voix entre l'ennui et le sarcasme.''_

_Emi plaça ses mains sur ses anches.''De toute façon, tu est trop jeune pour décider toi même de ce que tu veux faire. Alors maintenant tu m'accompagne.''_

_Koyabashi frissonna et empoigna sa ''collègue'' par les épaules.''Vous êtes complètement folle ! Vous voulez vraiment que toute cette classe consulte un psychologue ?!''_

_''Qu'es que vous voulez dire ?''_

_''Rien. Oubliez la, celle là est largement assez mature et intelligente pour faire ce qu'elle veut.''_

_''Si...Si vous le dites...''_

_Bien que les deux femme avaient chuchotait leur dialogue, Haibara avait pu entendre leur conversation et était relativement heureuse que sa professeur commence à arrêter de la voire comme ses camarades._

Fin du Flashback.

La porte s'ouvrit ce qui sortit le détective rajeuni de ses pensé, comme il s'y attendait, ce fut une jeune métisse aux cheveux châtain qui apparu devant les yeux de Conan, elle haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers lui avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés.

''Qu'es que tu me veut ?''

Conan fut quelque peut surpris par le ton agressif qu' Haibara avait employée.''Pas la peine de parler sur ce ton, je veux juste de poser une question.''

''J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, mais n'y prête pas attention, et dit moi tout...''

''Je voulais savoir, es que tu as remarqué cette odeur qui flotte près du sol ?''

La chimiste pris un instant de réflexion avant de répondre.''Eh bien...Comme tu le sais, je dort sur un lit superposé, donc je n'ai pas vraiment le loisir de renifler les tapis...Mais il se trouve qu'en passant près d'une bouche d'aération dehors, j'ai bien sentit une étrange odeur.''Elle haussa les épaules.''Enfin, cette bouche menait vraisemblablement à la cave, pas étonnant d'y sentir des parfums dérangeant, non ?''

Conan regarda au ciel.''Tu as sans doute raison et je m'inquiète pour rien mais...Je ne suis pas franchement rassuré.''

Haibara se releva et se dirigea vers la porte qui amenait aux dortoirs.''Tu n'est jamais rassuré Tentei-kun...''

Au moment ou elle allait ouvrir la porte, une voix empêcha l'adulte rajeunie de quitter la salle.''Attend Haibara...s'il te plaît...''

Il y avait comme de la supplication dans la demande du détective, et ce fait intrigua la chimiste au point de se retourner vers lui, quand bien même l'idée de le laisser en plant n'avais rien de désagréable pour Haibara.''Quoi encore...''

''Es que...Tu pourrais venir ici ?''

Conan n'était visiblement pas dans son état normal, il semblait ailleurs et un peut troublé.''Ma présence te manque déjà ?''

''Voit ça comme tu veux...S'il te plaît...''Il tapota légèrement le banc où il s'était assis.

''Bien...''Haibara se rassit.''Que veux tu ?''

Le détective la regarda droit dans les yeux.''Selon toi, l'APTX pourrait il avoir, à long terme, des effet sur le cerveau ?''

Cette fois ci, la chimiste du admettre qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une question de ce type.''Je...Je ne crois pas...Pourquoi, tu commences à avoir envie d'acheter un cerf volant et des sucrerie ?''

''C'est presque ça...''

Haibara leva les yeux au ciel.''Explique toi clairement je te pris...''

Conan respira profondément.''Je n'arrive plus à voir Ran autrement que comme une grande sœur.''

La scientifique, estomaqué par cette révélation, ne pu prononcer qu'une seule et unique réplique.''Quoi ?''

''Tu as bien entendu, je ne rougis plus en pensant à elle, je ne me sent pas jaloux qu'en elle me parle de ses nouveaux amis, je...je crois que même si elle m'annonçait qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un, je crois que je n'éprouverais rien d'autre que de la joie pour elle...''

Haibara lui sourit légèrement.''Pour un détective, tu n'est pas franchement calé sur les déduction...Même Genta pourrait te dire ce qui ne vas pas...Tu ne l'aime plus. C'est évident non ?

Le détective la regarda complètement paniqué.''Quoi ! Mais...Mais c'est impossible ! Elle m'attend, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça !''

''Les sentiments ne se décident pas Kudo-kun. Admet le, tu t'es rendu compte que l'antidote n'était plus aussi important aujourd'hui que le jour ou j'ai commencé sa création.''

Conan regarda au sol quelques instants.''C'est vrai...Je commence à me reconstruire un vie en tant que Conan Edogawa...Mais...Mais je ne peux pas ! Il n'a pas d'existence légale, il n'as pas de passé, pas de...''

Il fut coupé par sa camarade, toujours assise à ses cotés.''Il n'a peut être pas de passé, mais il a un futur, en tout cas, plus de futur que Shinichi Kudo.''Elle se releva et quitta la pièce.''Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça meitantei-kun. Si tu me cherche, je suis dans les bois.''

La porte se referma sur un détective pensif, il regardait dans le vague et essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensés.

Haibara, une fois dehors, s'approcha une nouvelle fois d'un certain orifice communicant avec l'intérieur de la cave. Cette fois ci, elle colla sa tête au grillage qui bouchait le trou et essaya de reconnaître l'odeur.''De...De l'aldéhyde formique ?!''

La métisse se releva et croisa les bras sur son torse.''Serais-ce possible que...''

Elle fronça les sourcilles et se précipita dans le bâtiments

Elle ne remarqua pas les trois petite tête qui l'observaient depuis derrière un mur.


	7. Chapter 7: Découverte

Deux enfants regardaient une porte métallique, cela faisait désormais plusieurs minutes qu'ils tentaient de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Bien sûr, ils avaient longuement cherché une autre entré, mais aucune ne semblait plus facile à pénétrer que celle là. Conan se retourna vers son amie. ''Si cette odeur est bien de l'aldéhyde formique, alors il vaudrait mieux prévenir les moniteurs, non ?''

Haibara roula les yeux.''Tu pense vraiment qu'ils vont croire les divagation de deux gamins ?''

Le détective fit un grand sourire.''Les moniteurs seul, non. Mais Koyabashi-sensei, oui.''

La chimiste hocha la tête et repartie dans le bâtiment.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut Koyabashi, Aritsune, et Emi qui se démenaient pour ouvrir la porte, apparemment, un dispositif avait été placé à l'intérieur pour l'empêcher de trop s'ouvrir. Finalement, la porte s'entrebâilla suffisamment pour que les deux adulte rajeunis puissent entrer. A leur grande surprise, ce qui bloquait la porte n'était rien d'autre qu'un énorme tas de neige qui avait du entrer par l'une des bouche d'aération. Conan et Haibara récupèrent une pelle chacun et finirent par dégager complètement l'entré permettant au trois véritables adultes de pénétrer la pièce.

Koyabashi se retourna vers le moniteur de ski.''Il fait sombre ici, il n'y a pas moyen d'avoir un peu de lumière ?''

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.''Vous savez, en temps normal, personne ne vient ici, donc si l'ampoule et cassée, elle le reste...''

Le détective et la scientifique se sourient l'un à l'autre et tournèrent le cadran de leur montres, une légère lumière blanche se propagea à quelques mètres devant eux, ce qui provoqua la stupéfaction de deux adulte et la fierté de la troisième devant l'ingéniosité de ses élèves. Quand bien même les dis élèves lui donnaient bien souvent envie de quitter la sale de classe pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Désormais éclairée, la cave se dévoilait au vacanciers. C'était une cave classique, salle, encombrée, rempli d'objet déposés ici sans jamais être ressortis, et terriblement poussiéreuse.

Au fur et à mesure que le petit groupe avançait dans la pièce, l'odeur se fit de plus en plus forte, ainsi, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite porte en bois qui d'où semblait venir le problème. Conan poussa légèrement la porte mais en dérapant sur le sol salle et humide, il ouvrit totalement l'entré.

Koyabashi hurla à en perdre la voix tendit que les autres étaient trop estomaqué par ce qui se trouvait devant leur yeux.

Malgré le manque de lumière, une chose était visible au fond de la pièce, le corps sans vie d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Celui-ci était maintenus à environ un mètre du sol par des chaînes au niveau de ses poignet et de ses cheville. De larges entaille avaient été tracés sur chacun de ses membres laissant apparaître les os blanchi du cadavre. Ses yeux vides fixaient le groupe et son visage avait conservé le rictus de douleur qu'il devait abordait juste avant sa mort.

Trois nouveaux cris tirèrent les cinq adultes de leur état de choc, tous se retournèrent pour voir trois enfants complètement terrifiés juste derrière eux.

''Qu'es que vous foutez là ?!''Conan et Haibara se précipitèrent vers eux et essayèrent de les calmer.

Aritsune se retourna vers Emi et lui fit un léger signe de la main, celle-ci s'éloigna rapidement. Koyabashi se retourna vers le moniteur, elle allait parler quand celui-ci la coupa.''Il n'y a pas de réseau ici, elle part chercher la police par elle même.''

Il y eu une étincelle dans le regard de Conan et il se précipita à la poursuite de l'animatrice qui venait de sortir de la pièce. Alors qu'il était en train de longer l'un des mur du bâtiment, le bruit qu'il redoutait tant se fut entendre.

Une explosion titanesque qui le fit instantanément s'arrêter, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il pu apercevoir la jeune femme qu'il avait suivi allongée dans la neige et peinant à se relever. Sanas attendre il se mit à essayer de la rejoindre bien que la neige fraîchement tombée le faisait avançait horriblement lentement.

''C'est étrange non, je me doutait que ce pauvre pont n'allait pas tenir longtemps.''

Le détective se retourna.''Haibara...'' prononça t-il entre ses dents.''Toi, reste la bas avec les autres, je vais essayer de descendre au fond du gouffre et de trouver un passage pour remonter.''

Celle ci avait, comme à son habitude, croisée ses bras sur son torse et le fixait intensément.''Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te le dise avant que tu ne l'admette ? Les héros n'existent pas Kudo, tu n'en est pas un, moi non plus, Kaito Kid non plus...Alors arrête de tourner en rond et va nous résoudre cette boucherie avant que nous ayons aussi la mort d'un garçon de cinq ans à déplorer.''

Le garçon souffla et rebroussa chemin, cette fois ci accompagné par une certaine scientifique, celle-ci engagea la conversation.''Alors, des suppositions ?''

Conan regarda au ciel un moment avant de répondre.''Eh bien, déjà, si cette odeur émanait bien du corps de la victime, c'est très certainement dans le but de conserver ses chairs, soit pour tromper la police sur l'heure de la mort, soit pour nous attirer volontairement dans cette cave.''

''Et quel intérêt un criminel aurait il à nous faire descendre ?''

Le détective tourna la tête vers sa compagne.''Pour se créer un alibi...''

Celle-ci lui sourit à son tour.''Tu as remarqué toi aussi ? Alors Aritsune ou Emi ?''

''Compte tenu de son attitude, j'aurais tendance à plus suspecter Aritsune, il semble toujours sur la défensive et Emi me semble vraiment trop faible pour infliger de telles entailles à un homme de cette carrure.''

Le duo redescendit les escaliers.''A propos de la victime, il serait temps de demander son identité non ?''

Conan ouvrit la porte métallique.''Exactement...''

Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux adultes rajeunis purent apercevoir leur moniteur de ski ainsi que leur institutrice essayer de calmer les pauvres détectives boys complètement traumatisés par la vision horrifique qu'ils avaient eu quelques minutes plus tôt. Ayumi sanglotait tendit que Genta et Mitsuhiko ne pouvais plus détacher leur regards du corps mutilé suspendu au fond de la pièce. Dès qu'il les aperçu, Aritsune interpella les nouveaux arrivants.''Que s'est il passé dehors ?!''

''Le pont s'est effondré.''

Le moniteur sursauta.''Comment ?! et Emi ?''

''Je vais bien...''La jeune femme apparu derrière les deux victimes de l'APTX.''l'explosion de la passerelle a eu lieu avant que je commence à la franchir.

Sur le moment, il y eu un flash dans le regard de Koyabashi Sumiko.''Ma classe !'' Et elle se précipita dehors. Pour voir tous les élèves ainsi que les quelques autres vacanciers dehors, complètement hébétés. L'institutrice éclaira la troupe sur la situation en se gardant bien de décrire le scène de crime la qualifiant simplement de ''sordide''.

Les trois détectives boys se sentirent alors tirer de la pièce vers le couloir qui y menait, dès qu'il l'eurent atteint, ce qu'ils redoutaient eu lieu.''Alors maintenant bande d'idiot, vous allez me dire ce que vous fichiez en bas.''prononça le détective en serrant les dents.

La chimiste continua sur le même ton que celui employé par son acolyte.''Vous vous rendez compte que, un, vous êtes suspects, deux, vous vous êtes mis en danger de mort !

Mitsuhiko essuya la larme qui avaient coulé sur sa joue.''Mais...On...On était pas dans la cave avant vous...''

Ayumi continua.''On...On voulez juste savoir où vous alliez...''

Les deux adultes rajeunis ouvrirent de grands yeux, Conan repris plus calmement mais avec la voix toujours rempli de reproche.''Mais, quand vous avez vu notre réaction, vous auriez du vous doutez que ce n'était pas de votre âge, alors pourquoi êtes vous venu regarder ?''

Mitsuhiko se releva, il en avait vraiment assez de se faire constamment rabaissé par l'un de ses ami.''Vous avez le même âge que nous ! Et vous, vous avez pu regarder !''

Haibara se pinça l'entre-sourcil et articula.''Je vais être très clair, le premier qui s'avise une nouvelles fois de nous suivre, il prend une baffe, compris ?''

Les trois enfants hochèrent la tête, terrifier par le regard noir que leur avait adressée la métisse. Conan pointa la sortie du doigt.''Alors maintenant filez, mais je pense qu' Haibara a été assez clair sur la sanction qui s'appliquera si on vous reprend ?

Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko se précipitèrent vers la sortie en marmonnant des ''Oui, oui'' paniqués.

Conan se retourna vers son amie en esquissant un sourire.''Tu sais, il n'y a pas que à moi que tu fait peur.''

Celle-ci lui sourit à son tour.''Venant de toi, je prend ça comme un compliment.''

''Je t'en pris. Allons examiner ce corps''

Ils se dirigèrent une nouvelle fois dans la cave.


	8. Chapter 8: Pensés

Conan soupira. Il était accoudé à la rambarde de l'un des différents balcons du chalet. Durant la nuit, il s'était réveillé suite à un cauchemars et s'était rendu compte de la nécessité de prendre un moment pour réfléchir. Il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Rien à faire, ses pensé était complètement parasités par un visage qui résistait indéfiniment à tous ses effort, il n'avait rien de désagréable, mais sa présence dérangeait le détective qui peinait à se concentrer tant les traits de ce visage le fascinait. Le problème majeur était le détenteur de ces traits, l'éternel Watson du détective, son bourreau qui était aussi son sauveur, sa meilleur ennemie. Haibara Ai.

Depuis quelques temps, Conan avait de plus en plus de mal à voir la chimiste comme une simple amie, sa voix hantait sa mémoire, son sourire l'empêchait de se concentrer, tout chez elle l'émerveillait. Soudain il se releva, un léger sons avait attiré son attention.

''Tient donc, je ne suis pas la seule à me réveiller en pleine nuit...''

Conan se retourna et, peu surpris, aperçu l'objet de ses pensés.''Haibara...''

Celle-ci s'appuya à son tour sur la rambarde.''Tu réfléchis a ce fameux crime je présume.''

''Évidement...''Le détective mentit.''J'espère juste que l'on arrivera à trouver l'assassin avant que le second meurtre soit commit.''

La chimiste haussa un sourcil.''Second meurtre ?''

''Eh bien...Le pont s'étant effondré, il me semble évident que le coupable projette de tuer au moins une autre personne avant que la police n'arrive.''

''Effectivement, ça paraît logique...''

''En revanche, j'ai vraiment du mal à trouver les raisons qui ont pu pousser le coupable à tuer cet homme, il n'est resté que peu de temps au chalet et était très agréable...''

''Vas savoir, l'humain est plus complexe que tu ne le pense Tentei-kun...''

Les deux faux-enfants restèrent un long moment dans le silence à regarder le ciel étoilé. Finalement, Conan se décida à réengager la conversation.''Hum...Haibara ?''

Celle-ci tourna tête vers son interlocuteur.

''Es que...Tu pense qu'il est possible de tomber amoureux de son tortionnaire?''

La chimiste eu un moment l'air très surprise par la question avant de reprendre son air neutre habituel.''Toi et tes questions...Eh bien comme je te l'ai dit, l'esprit humain est capable du plus tordu des tour de force, tu connais le Syndrome de Stockholm non ?''Elle tourna son regard vers la voûte céleste.''Cependant j'ai du mal à comprendre en quoi la réponse à cette question pourrait t'intéresser...''

''Moi aussi...Et pourtant je sais qu'elle m'intéresse.''

Haibara se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.''Je te sens confus ce soir Kudo-kun, si tu dois réfléchir, tu sera mieux tout seul.

Le détective se retourna brusquement.''Haibara !''

Celle-ci fit la sourde oreille.

''Ai, attend s'il te plaît...''

Bien que surprise par la façon dont son acolyte l'avait appelée, la scientifique décida de ne pas le réprimander, il semblait très troublé et sa voix avait quelques chose de suppliant, ainsi, elle stoppa sa marche mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.''

De son coté, Conan ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de retenir la métisse, il voulait simplement sentir sa présence auprès de lui, mais il se résigna.''Je...Je...Bonne nuit.''

Celle-ci continua sa marche.''Merci, bonne nuit Kudo...''

La porte se referma. Conan lâchât un long soupire.

Ayumi ouvrit progressivement les yeux, au vu de la lumière qui avait envahi la pièce, c'était le matin. Sans attendre, elle s'habilla et alla réveiller ses amis. Elle soupira en apercevant que les lits de Conan et d'Haibara était vide. Elle aurait tant voulu être attendu par l'un de ces deux là, pour le garçon, elle avait tout tenté, elle avait essayer d'être la plus mignonne possible, la plus belle possible, la plus mystérieuse possible, la plus courageuse possible. Mais rien à faire, jamais le détective ne la regardait autrement que comme une simple amie.

Ce qui la dérangeait le plus était sans doute le fait que lui et Haibara passaient beaucoup trop de temps ensemble à son goût. Bien sûr, La fillette avait rapidement remarqué que la métisse était ultra populaire dans son école, et elle devait admette que malgré tout ses effort, jamais elle n'avait égaler son amie. Mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort qu'y s'était formé entre ses deux amis. 

Une fois réveillés, les trois détectives boys se dirigèrent comme d'habitude dans la salle à manger afin de commencer leur journée. Après le meurtre de la veille, il avait été décidé d'arrêter les activités traditionnelles et de ce concentrer sur des activités intérieur. A ce que Aritsune avait dit, le pont s'étant écroulé, le chalet était isolé du reste du monde. Mais dans une semaine, un camion de livraison arriverait et pourrait aller chercher des secours. Les invités et les enfants devaient donc simplement se montrer patient.  
Une agitation peu commune se fit entendre quand les trois apprentis détective pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'une des tables du restaurant autour de laquelle un groupe d'adulte s'était formé, ils se sentirent violemment tiré en arrière par les épaules.''Ne pensez même pas à vous approcher.''

Quand ils se retournèrent, les enfants eurent un petit sursaut.''Conan-kun ?''

''Et Ai-chan'' chuchota Ayumi.

''Vous en avez assez vu hier, n'espérez même pas vous approcher de cette table.''

''Mais...Qu'es ce qui se passe ?''

Conan et Haibara se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, la métisse finit par souffler et expliquer la situation à ses interlocuteurs.'' Un nouveau meurtre...''

Les trois enfants ouvrirent de grands yeux.''Qu...Qui ?''

Ce fut Conan qui soupira.''Aritsune.''

En effet, le moniteur avait été découvert au début de la mâtiné par les femmes de chambre qui devaient passer par la salle à manger pour accéder à leur lieux de travail. La cause de la mort était probablement un traumatisme crânien suite à la chute d'un objet lourd qui, à en juger par les hématomes visibles sur le cou de la victime, devait bien peser une dizaine de kilo. Selon les quelques traces visibles, le cadavre aurait été traîné jusqu'à l'intérieur du chalet dans un but inconnu.

Tout le personnel, les vacanciers, et les adultes présent dans la salle étaient terrifiés. Quand on leur eu raconter la disparition de leur moniteur, tout les enfants furent dévastés et la grande majorités d'entre eux s'était mise à pleuré tant il avait peur d'être les prochains sur la liste du meurtrier.

Conan, quand à lui, était toujours aussi perplexe. Au vu du nombre d'indice qu'il avait laissé, le criminel ne devait pas être un expert. Mais le climat et la topographie du pic rocheux sur lequel le chalet était construit empêchaient le détective de trouver le moindre indice sur l'identité du criminel. Sont suspect principal venait d'être tué à son tour, et le second ne semblait vraiment pas coupable dans son attitude. Emi avait les yeux rougis semblait ailleurs, on aurait dit qu'elle hésitait sur la démarche qu'elle devait prendre.

Haibara tira le détective rajeuni de ses observation.''Que sait on de lui ?''

Conan sortit son carnet et lista les fruit de ses recherches.''Hum...Lui et Emi sont arrivés il y à peu et se connaissaient déjà, il avait un bon niveau dans beaucoup de discipline sportive et il n'as apparemment pas de vie familiale...''

La métisse croisât les bras. ''Le meurtrier devait savoir qu'il ne serait pas de taille à l'affronter au corps à corps, il lui à donc tendu un piège...''

''C'est ce que je pense aussi...Mais je ne vois vraiment pas qui aurait quoi que ce soit contre lui. Seul Emi aurait pu avoir quelque chose sur lui qui l'aurait poussé à le tuer...''

''Et bien, en quoi es un problème, tu as de nouveau un suspect à surveiller...''

''Elle ne me semble vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas suspecte...Je tient quand même à m'assurer de son innocence, mais je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression qu'elle falsifie les larmes qu'elle verse.''

''Quel manque de professionnalisme tantei-kun, un vrai amateur...'' Haibara dit sarcastiquement

''Je n'ai pas dit que je ne la surveillerait pas.''

''J'avais compris Edogawa, maintenant dit moi plutôt quand compte tu te lancer dans ta merveilleuse chasse au indices.''

''Immédiatement, tu m'accompagnes ?''

''Disons que je m'en voudrais de te laisser seul dans le froid et la neige.''

Sans qu'il le remarque, une légère teinte rouge s'installa sur le visage du détective, et ce n'était pas la conséquence de la température ambiante.

Cinq enfants quittèrent la salle pour se rendre dehors.

Emi Fuyuka ferma la porte de sa chambre à double tour avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Elle récupéra quelques affaires et les posa dans un coin de la pièce. Puis, elle se dirigea vers son sac et récupéra un objet dans une poche intérieur.

Enfin, elle cacha son arme dans le tas qu'elle avait auparavant créer près de la fenêtre.


	9. Chapter 9: Flames

**Haha, petit spoil, ce chapitre signe le retour de Mac g'Ai'ver ^^ *trop fier de sa blague.***

**Sinon, alors, ceci est le chapitre le plus EPIC de cette fiction (et peut être de toute mes fictions)**

**Hum, autre chose, cette fiction touche ''bientôt'' a sa fin, mais je vous prépare une GRANDE surprise pour ''Le noir absolut...''(Que je prépare ence moment même)**

**Sinon, la fin de ce chapitre peu prêter à confusion, ne la prenez pas au premier sens du terme s'il vous plaît...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Ps: Je ne le dit jamais, mais merci à tout les Reviewer, dès que j'en lit une, ça me donne envie de continuer! ^^)**

''Qu'as tu trouvé ?''

Conan se retourna, évidement, une seul personne pouvait lui parler sur ce ton dans cette situation.

''Pas grand chose, j'ai cru apercevoir une trace de pas, mais je crois que c'est juste l'un des gamin qui est allé se promener...''

''Rien a voir avec notre tueur donc.'' Haibara déclara avec une tête pensive.

''Non, je crois qu'il à bien choisit son endroit, il neige toute les nuit, alors pour les traces...''

''...Oui, on peut oublier.''

Le détective rajeuni sortit son carnet.''Donc, si je récapitule, la seule personne qui pourrait avoir quelque chose contre Aritsune serait Emi. MAIS, nous n'avons aucune preuve ni aucun indice nous permettant de l'accuser.''

Haibara leva les yeux au ciel.''De plus, il semble illogique, vu sa carrure, qu'elle ai pu jeter un poids conséquent sur lui, en tout cas, assez conséquent pour provoquer de tels lésions.''

Les deux adultes rajeunis furent tirés de leur réflexion par des bruits de course qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Mitsuhiko et Genta s'arrêtèrent devant leur amis complètement essoufflé.

Entre deux toussotement, Mitsuhiko prononça.''On...On a peut être...Un ind...Indice...''

Conan et Haibara ouvrirent de grands yeux.

''Alors, c'est ça ?'' Conan pointa la trace gravée dans la neige.

''Oui, on cherchaient des empreintes et on à trouvé ça !'' Genta sourit fièrement.''Et vous, toujours rien ? Les deux «génies» n'ont rien trouvé n'es-ce pas ?''

Conan haussa un sourcil.''Vous vous fichez de nous ?''

Mitsuhiko se pinça le menton.''C'est vrai que c'est étrange qu'elle se soit a ce point imprimé dans la neige mais...'' Il s'agenouilla et enfonça sa main près de la trace.''Juste ici, la neige et plus mole, ça doit être parce qu'on est proche du chauffage du chalet.''Il se releva.''Donc c'est normal que la trace soit plus enfoncée que celle que l'on fait quand on marche à coté !''

Conan prit un air sérieux et imita la pose de Mitsuhiko.''Oui, effectivement, très malin, donc le meurtrier et l'un de nos camarade...''

Le petit garçon au tâche de rousseur ouvrit grand les yeux.''Mais, c'est impossible, qui ferait ça ?!'' Genta, lui, croisât les bras sur son torse.''Je dirais Buichi Dan, il n'est vraiment pas nette...''

Conan soupira.''Ça ne vous réussît pas le concept d'ironie...''

Les deux enfants se retournèrent.''Comment ça ?''

Haibara écrasât sa paume sur son front.''Dit moi Genta, pourrais tu, s'il te plaît, poser ton pied près de la trace ?''

Genta obtempéra, il avait déjà essayé de résister à la chimiste et elle l'avait très mal pris.''Voila.''

Conan pris un air surpris.''Incroyable, c'est la même. Dit moi Genta, que faisait tu hier soir ?''

Le fils des Kojima trembla légèrement.''Mais...Mais c'est pas moi, je vous le jure !''

Mitsuhiko compris ou Conan voulait en venir.''Genta, cette trace, c'est toi qui l'a fait, à l'instant.''

La chimiste repris.''Donc, quand vous aurez finit de nous faire perdre notre temps, on pourrait peut être reprendre sérieusement, vous ne croyez pas ?''

Les deux baissèrent la tête.''Si Haibara-san...''

Conan sourit, mais il remarqua quelque chose.''Attendez, où est Ayumi ?''

Tous tournèrent la tête vers celui qui venait de parler. Genta regarda en l'air en essayant de se rappeler.''Heu, la dernière fois qu'on la vu, elle était partit enquêter près des ruines du pont...''

''Qu...Quoi ?! Mais on vous avez dit de ne pas vous séparer !''

Mitsuhiko ouvrit timidement la bouche.''On...On a oublié...''

Conan soupira puis se précipita vers l'endroit désigné par le détective boy, suivit par ce dernier et par Mitsuhiko.

Haibara, elle, resta figée en retrait. _Ayumi n'irait jamais là bas..._

Flashback:ON...

_Haibara ouvrit les yeux, quelqu'un venait de poser sa main sur son épaule la sortant de ses rêveries.''Ayumi-chan ? Tu viens au sources maintenant ?''_

_La petite fille sourit et hocha la tête, elle était déjà immergée dans le bassin._

_''Et...Depuis combien de temps es tu là ?''_

_Elle mis un doigt sur son menton et leva les yeux.''Je dirais...Cinq minutes, mais j'avais une question à te poser et comme je pensais que tu dormais, j'ai voulu te réveiller...''_

_La chimiste ferma les yeux.''Je vois, je t'en pris, qu'elle question veux tu me poser ?''_

_Ayumi se rapprocha de son amie.''En fait, toi et Conan-kun vous avez l'air plus intelligents et plus mature que nous, mais je me dit que comme tu n'est pas vraiment adulte, tu devait avoir peur de quelque chose...''_

_La chimiste eu un petit rire.''Crois moi, même les adultes peuvent avoir peur...Mais si ce que tu veux savoir ce dont j'ai peur...Je dirais...Du passé...''_

_La fillette au sert-tête rose regarda son interlocutrice, interloquée._

_Celle-ci lui sourit légèrement.''Un jour, tu comprendras le sens de mes paroles, et si je n'ai pas la possibilité de te les expliquer, Edogawa-kun s'en chargera pour moi.''_

_Ayumi regarda dans le vague.''Toi et Conan-kun, je suis sûr que tu ne lui à jamais dit, mais il sera capable de m'expliquer ce que tu ressens, c'est comme si vous étiez reliés par la pensé.''_

_''Vois ça comme ça...''Haibara changea rapidement de sujet tant celui-ci la mettait mal à l'aise.''Dit moi plutôt, ta peur à toi.''_

_''Ah...Moi, je crois que c'est le vide, j'ai souvent le vertige...''_

_''Je vois, ne t'en fait pas, ça te passera...''_

_Ayumi sourit avant de fermer les yeux à son tour._

Flashback:OFF...

_Non, elle ne pourrait pas y aller !_

La scientifique rajeunie se précipita vers le seul endroit proche de la falaise ou son amie pourrait être allée, le garage.

Une fois devant le bâtiment de métal, un nouveau dilemme apparu à la chimiste : L'unique entrée était fermé et sa taille actuelle ne lui permettait pas d'ouvrir la porte par elle même.

En contournant le bâtiment, la chimiste se rendit vite compte qu'aucune fenêtre n'avait été placée sur aucune des parois._ Il doit bien y avoir de la lumière à l'intérieur !_

Soudain, un léger son attira son attention, elle colla son oreille à la parois glacée du garage et essaya de faire abstraction des diverses bruit externe. _Ayumi-chan ?_

En effet, Haibara pouvait percevoir les pleures et cris d'horreur de la fillette, apparemment coincé dans le bâtiment, mais une autre voix attirait l'attention de l'adulte rajeunie.''Ne t'en fait pas, tu ne souffrira pas plus de dix seconde, ensuite, tu partira rejoindre mes autres administrés.''

_C'est pas vrai ! Il à fallu qu'il se cache là !_Rapidement, Haibara envoya un message à Conan tout en sachant pertinemment que celui ci arriverait très tard.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front, elle maudit la neige qui l'empêchait de courir, elle maudit le givre qui l'empêchait d'escalader le hangars., elle maudit son poison qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir la porte. Mais à l'instant où elle allait se résoudre à courir chercher un des antidote tout en sachant qu'elle arriverait trop tard pour sauver la fillette coincé ici son regard fut attiré par l'un des sapin bordant le garage, l'une des branche était assez basse pour lui permettre d'escalader l'arbre, puis de se rendre sur le toit, où se trouvait probablement une ouverture pour permettre à la lumière de d'envahir la salle.

Haibara mis son projet à exécution et finit par sauter sur la surface métallique du toit, qui, comme elle l'avait prévu, présentait quatre fenêtres. Depuis l'une d'elle la métisse pu apercevoir le haut de l'un des camions garé à l'intérieur, ainsi qu'une petite fosse dans laquelle une enfant en combinaison de ski était ficelée à une chaise et un adulte était en train de poser un bâillon sur la bouche de la petite fille

Au bout d'une douzaine de sauts sur l'une des vitres, celle-ci céda et Haibara tomba dans le hangars, sa chute fut amorti par le toit de l'un des camion mais la chimiste du serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler tant la douleur ressentit après ces cinq mètres de vide était intense, sa cuise droite lui faisait horriblement mal et les reste de la vitre brisé était incrusté dans sa peau, son visage était couvert de blessure et commençait à prendre une teinte rouge.

La scientifique descendit tant bien que mal du véhicule et boita jusqu'au bord de la fosse. Elle fit alors l'inventaire de toute les solutions qui s'offraient à elle. Le combat directe ? Impossible, ses connaissance en anatomie lui aurait sans doute donné un avantage conséquent, mais après sa chute, elle ne pouvait prendre de risque et était de toute façon trop faible pour provoquer le criminel encapuchonné. Prévenir les habitants du chalet semblait être une bonne solution, le meurtrier prendrait sans doute la fuite de peur d'être pris au piège. Seulement, la métisse ne voyait par comment provoquer assez de bruit pour être entendu, ni qu'elle bruit provoquer pour attiser la curiosité du personnel. Enfin, rien n'empêchait le tueur de commettre son crime juste avant de s'échapper, et au vu du couteau qu'il tenait en main, l'affaire serait rapidement réglée.

Une idée se forma alors dans la tête de la chimiste, une idée tellement folle qu'elle pourrait fonctionner, une idée qui était la seul façon de sauver la vie de la petite Ayumi.

Sans perdre de temps, Haibara boita jusqu'au capot de l'un des véhicule, l'ouvrit et rebrancha quelques fils, elle récupéra un bidon d'essence qui traîné dans un coin ainsi qu'une boite de piles et un fil de fer. Rapidement, elle relia les deux pôles de la pile et pendant que celle ci chauffait, elle versa les contenu du bidon dans le moteur du camion. Enfin, elle récupéra la pile qui était à présent brûlante et la jeta dans le capot avant de se jeter dans un coin, sous un bureau métallique.

Une explosion s'en suivit, ce qui fit se retourner le tueur encapuchonné, une épaisse fumé noir envahi le garage suivit de quelques étincelles et de l'explosion d'un second moteur.

Le criminel regarda sa victime.''Bon, j'aurais voulu t'offrir une mort douce, mais le ciel en à décider autrement, et qui suis-je pour contredire le ciel ?'' Puis, il se jeta hors du bâtiment.

Haibara finit par trouver l'emplacement de la fosse. Ses yeux était humide tant la fumé était irritante et la matière synthétique qui constituait sa combinaison avait en grande parti fondu.

Elle sauta dans le trou et boita jusqu'à l'emplacement de son amie. Malheureusement, le meurtrier s'étant enfuit avec son couteau, la chimiste du se résoudre à défaire le nœud de la corde avec ses mains dont les brûlures et les coupures la faisait de plus en plus souffrir.

Quand la troisième explosion se fit entendre, Haibara ne pu s'empêcher de hurler, un éclat métallique venait de heurter sa jambe et lui avait fait une large entaille d'où s'échappait maintenant un liquide rouge reconnaissable entre miles. Sous la douleur, elle avait tiré d'un cou sec sur la corde qui avait finit par céder. Ayumi tomba au sol, mais elle fut instantanément rattrapé par la métisse qui la pris par les épaules et qui couru tant bien que mal vers la porte.

Dès que la scientifique sentit l'air frai remplacer la fumé noire qui avait rempli le bâtiment, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'écroula dans la neige. Ayumi continuait de tousser et de s'agripper fermement au blouson en loque de sa sauveuse.

Juste avant de s'évanouir, Haibara pu entendre deux mots faiblement prononcés par Ayumi pendant qu'elle tournait de l'œil :''Ai...Neechan...


	10. Chapter 10: Reveil

**Bon, un chapitre court, mais je ne voyait pas quoi écrire de plus...**

**Et oui, il était sensé sortir hier...Mais l'inspiration, ça vas, ça vient.**

**Bonne lecture malgré tout!**

Un toussotement tira Conan de ses rêveries. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'il attendait au chevet d'une certaine scientifique aux cheveux châtains. Juste après avoir remarqué puis lu le message qu' Haibara lui avait envoyée, il s'était précipité vers le hangars, quand la première explosion atteint ses oreille, il était encor loin du bâtiment et redoubla d'effort pour courir jusqu'au garage d'où provenait la déflagration. Quand enfin, le bâtiment de tôles métallique apparu devant lui, il cru un moment que la scientifique et l'écolière se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur, et qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de les sauver. Mais une petite forme dans la neige l'interpella et il pu voir la vrai et la fausse enfant, évanoui pour l'une, en larme pour l'autre. Bien qu'il avait grimacé en voyant l'état de la blessée, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et emmené au poste de secours ou le médecin s'était occupé de retirer les dizaines de morceaux de fer et de verre fondu des chaires de la chimiste.

Conan se retourna vers son amie qui venait de bouger une paupière.''Haibara ?''

Pas de réaction.

''Ai !''

Cette fois-ci, un léger grognement ce fit entendre. Conan se rapprocha un peu de la métisse.''Je ne t'ai pas donner l'autorisation de m'appeler ainsi.''

La chimiste s'attendait à une pluie de reproche ou bien une remarque sarcastique sur le comportement suicidaire qu'elle avait adopté pour sauver Ayumi, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux afin de vérifier d'où venait cette sensation de chaleur qui avait envahi son corps.

Contre toute attente, elle se rendit compte que le détective qu'elle passait son temps à provoquer l'avait enlacé dans ses bras, une légère rougeur envahi ses joue mais elle se repris bien vite en main.''Hum, Kudo, tu...Enfin je vais bien maintenant...''

Celui ci ne desserra pas son emprise, bien au contraire.''Plus jamais tu ne refais ça.''

''Tu crois que tu peux décider de ce que je fait ?''

Le détective sourit.''Non, mais je peu te convaincre de ne plus recommencer.''

La chimiste lui sourit en retour.''Ah oui ? Je ne demande qu'a voir...''

Conan approcha son visage de celui d'Haibara qui fit de même.

Mais un bruit les interrompis. (NDA : Cliché...) Les Détectives Boys, Koyabashi Sumiko, ainsi que le médecin venaient d'entrer.''Haibara-san, tu vas mieux ?''

Celle-ci se retourna immédiatement.''Hum, oui oui, merci...''

L'enseignante coupa la parole à Mitsuhiko qui s'apprêtait à continuer sa discussion avec la métisse.''J'ai l'impression que nous avons interrompu quelque chose, si vous voulez, on peut partir.''

Conan secoua les mains devant lui.''Non non, vous n'avez rien interrompu, dite nous plutôt si vous avez réussit à piéger le criminel...''

Ce fut Isamu Kaede qui répondit.''Non, mais selon cette petite fille, ce serait lui qui aurait infliger toutes ces blessures à votre amie.''

Haibara se releva légèrement.''Ce n''est pas tout a fait exacte, disons simplement que pour pouvoir sauver Ayumi-chan qui allait se faire exécuter par le tueur, j'ai du mettre le feu au garage en faisant exploser les véhicules qui y étaient garés.

La médecin haussa les sourcilles, bien sûr, cette Koyabashi Sumiko lui avait déjà dit que ces deux enfants était matures, mais il n'imaginait pas que ce serait à ce point.''B...Bien, hum, concernant la santé de ces deux jeunes filles, pour la plus jeune, il n'y eu que quelques brûlures et un peu de gaz inhalé...'' Il se rapprocha du lit sur lequel Haibara était allongée. Par contre, toi tu n'est pas passé loin de la mort, tu te serait évanoui dans le bâtiment plutôt qu'a l'extérieur, et c'était finit.''

L'enseignante sourit un peu.''Allons docteur, n'exagérons rien.''

Le médecin se retourna et sorti un cahier d'un tiroirs de l'une des armoires de la pièce.''Alors, vous allez me dire si j'exagère : patient Haibara Ai, une cheville foulée, des brûlures sur l'ensemble du corps, des morceau de verre incrusté dans tout le visage, dont un sous la paupière, un demie litre de sang perdu à cause d'une entaille à la jambe, et une quasie-intoxication au monoxyde de carbone.''

Il se retourna à nouveau vers l'adulte rajeunie.''Petite, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu survivre à ça, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce type de patient, on les soignes plus dans les tranchés que durant une classe verte à la montagne.''

Puis il se gratta la tête avec son stylo.''Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que ton groupe sanguin n'est pas identifiable, on dirait qu'il y à une substance parasite dans tes veines qui le rend unique.'' Il sourit un peu.'' Enfin, pas si unique que ça puisque ton copain ici présent avait le même problème et à donc pu te prêter son sang.''

Conan sourit à son tour à la chimiste en dévoilant un pansement du son bras droit.

''...Merci...''

Koyabashi fit signe aux autre de sortir de la salle. Conan qui était toujours en pleine contemplation du visage de sa camarade ne remarqua rien mais l'enseignante décida de ne rien dire, après tout il était aussi concerné.

La professeur s'agenouilla devant ses élèves afin d'être à leur niveau.''...Désolé...''

''Désolé?''

''Je vient de me rendre compte que votre maturité ne s'arrête pas à vos notes scolaires, vous n'êtes pas les surdoués insolents que j'imaginais, Haibara, tu as mis ta propre vie en danger pour sauver une de tes camarade et je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissante...''

Koyabashi se releva un sourire au lèvres.''...Mais ne croyez pas que je vais pardonner comme ça votre comportement, Haibara, tu as détruit les bien d'autrui, tu aura une punition à notre retour.

Les deux faux enfants regardèrent en souriant l'enseignante sortir de la pièce.

Au moment ou ils allaient se refaire face, Le médecin refit son apparition et demanda au détective de quitter la pièce afin de laisser la métisse se reposer.

Conan obtempéra en soupirant.

_Quand je trouve enfin mon Irène Adler, elle me file entre les doigt..._


	11. Chapter 11: Abandon

**Comme promis, le chapitre 11 est là...**

**Bon, vu que l'ambiance n'est pas à la fête dedans, je vais vous laissez sans faire de blague nul, et simplement vous souhaiter une excellente lecture...**

Conan ouvrit discrètement la porte qui lui faisait face, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne vit rien sinon un lit vide, la petite fille qui était sensé y dormir n'était apparemment plus là. Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans les veines du détective. Il ne pu s'empêcher de crier.''AI !''

Contre toute attente, une main se posa sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter et lâcher sa lampe torche.''Moins de bruit tantei-kun, je vais bien mais plus pour longtemps si on se fait repérer...''

En se retournant, Conan fut ravit de voir le visage qu'il aimait tant.''Ai, qu'es que tu fait debout à cette heure ?''

La fillette regarda autour d'elle.''Il y a quelqu'un qui marche dans les couloirs.''

''Et ?''

''Et cette personne ouvre toutes les portes de cette infirmerie. Il vas sans dire qu'il cherche quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un, c'est forcement moi.''

Une porte claqua juste à coté de la chambre ou étaient réfugiés les adultes rajeunis. Conan ferma la porte derrière lui.''Il faut qu'on parte d'ici.''

Haibara ouvrit l'unique fenêtre de la chambre, celle-ci donnait sur le toit enneigé de la station.''On peut passer par ici, mais il y a bien trente centimètres de neige...''

''Ce n'est pas un problème, si ?''

La chimiste soupira.''Si, je n'ai pas mes affaires...''

Le détective pointa le faisceau lumineux de sa lampe torche sur sa camarade.''...Je suis en pyjama.''

Conan rougis quand enfin, une idée se dessina dans son esprit.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Haibara finit par commencer à claquer des dents. Elle détestait vraiment paraître fragile, et ce d'autant plus qu'elle était actuellement dans la position de l'innocente princesse dans les bras de son prince. Certes, elle avait déjà dévoilé des signe de faiblesse à celui qui la portait dans ses bras, mais c'était un privilège rare et qu'elle ne se plaisait pas à offrir. Cependant, elle se consolait en se disant qu'en ce moment, il devait être aussi gêné qu'elle, ce qui n'était pas dur à vérifier au vu de son visage rouge brique et des cous d'œil fréquents qu'il jetait à la scientifique.''Tu...Enfin si tu a froid, je peu me débrouiller sans ma veste tu sais...''

La chimiste roula les yeux.''Bien sûr, je même sur que tu saurait guérir tout seul la pneumonie que tu attraperais...''

Un nouveau soupir sortit de la bouche de Conan. Haibara, elle, sentit un pointe de culpabilité d'avoir ainsi rejeter l'attention de son ami.''...Mais c'était très gentil, merci...''

Le couple arriva enfin devant la fenêtre de la chambre ou il logeaient avec les détectives boys. Après plusieurs essais infructueux pour l'ouvrir, le détective se décida à employer la manière forte et brisa la vitre d'un cou de pied. Il sauta alors dans l'orifice ainsi formé et atterrit sur le parquet de la chambre, curieusement, aucun des enfants endormi ne se réveilla. La métisse se dirigea vers sa combinaison de neige sous le regard interrogateur du détective. Elle décida de satisfaire sa curiosité.''Pendant notre petite fuite, j'ai remarqué une forme humanoïde marchant dans la neige en direction des montagnes.''

''Je vois, et tu conte y aller dans ton état ?''

''Absolument, il est hors de question que tu y aille seul.''

Conan souffla.''Bien...Je suppose que je devrait te remercier pour ta sollicitude.''

Haibara continua sur son habituel ton monocorde.''Quand à moi, je suppose que tu devrait te retourner pendant que je m'habille.''

Le visage du détective repassât une nouvelle fois au rouge profond pendant qu'il obtempérait.

Quand la chimiste eu enfiler sa combinaison, elle eu l'agréable surprise de voir que celle-ci était encore fonctionnelle malgré les multiple entailles et trou qui s'y était formé la veille.

Ainsi, les deux ''enfants'' sortirent de la chambre après que l'un d'eux eu récupéré son snowboard et se dirigèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent vers la sortie principale du bâtiment. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, Conan pu constater par lui même la présence de traces de pas dans la neige, et ce malgré les quelques flocons qui commençaient à tomber.

Le couple commença à suivre les traces avec difficulté tant la couche de neige était profonde.

Alors qu'ils progressaient dans la foret qui bordait l'un des pic rocheux, Haibara se décida à briser le silence pesant qui s 'était installé entre elle et son ami.''Au fait Kudo, qu'es qui t'as pris de venir dans ma chambre à une heure du matin ?''

L'intéressé se retourna.''Ah, hum...En fait...Je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien...''

Tout en marchant, la chimiste eu un léger sourire.''Comme ça, en pleine nuit...''

''Exactement, pourquoi, ça te gène que l'on pense à toi ?''

''Non, non...Mais je te remercie pour te préoccupé autant de ma santé.''

''Je t'en pris.''Conan posa sa planche au sol, si la plaine était trop inégale pour pouvoir l'utilisé, la faible pente qui constituait le bas de la montagne était parfaite.

La scientifique rajeunie s'agrippa à la veste du détective pendant que celui-ci activa le moteur de l'engin. Un léger vrombissement se fit entendre ce qui fit comprendre à Conan qu'il était temps de commencer l'acensions de l'une des petite colline qui précédait a la chaîne de montagne qui maintenait le chalet isolé du reste du monde.

Après plusieurs minutes d'avancée, un mur rocheux se dressa devant les yeux fatigués des enfants. Croyant tout d'abord à une hallucination du au manque de sommeil, Conan ne ralentit que très légèrement mais il s'aperçut rapidement que c'était bien une gigantesque falaise qui était visible en face de lui.

Malheureusement, le skate du professeur Agasa fut brutalement heurté par un rocher à peine visible sous l'épaisse couche de neige et les deux enfants furent projeté par le choc. Haibara se releva avec difficulté de la chute qu'elle venait de faire et pu apercevoir une forme vaguement humaine près de ce qui semblait être une petite grotte. Mais un éternuement la tira de ses observation.''Désolé, je crois que ce corps est plus fragile que ce que j'imaginais.''

La métisse soupira.''Et il t'a fallut presque un ans pour t'en rendre compte. Enfin, mieux vaut tard que jamais je suppose.''

Conan regarda le bout de métal encastré dans la glace en soufflant.''Eh bien c'est Agasa qui vas être content...''

''Oublie le, et vient voir ça.''

Le détective se regarda dans la direction que pointait la chimiste.''C'est...Un corps ?''

''Ça m'étonnerais, je l'ai vu bouger il y a quelques instant.''

''De toute façon, il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.''

Haibara acquiesça et les deux se mirent en route.

''Es que ce serait...''Quand ils furent assez proche, la métisse remarqua la coiffure de l'être à moitié ensevelit qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux.''...Emi ?'' Conan redoubla d'effort pour être au plus vite auprès de la jeune femme.

Quand elle entendit vaguement des bruit de pas, l'animatrice ouvrit un œil et essaya de se redresser, mais ses efforts pour cette seconde action furent vains. Conan retira ses gants et frictionna le visage bleuté de la blessée allongée près de lui pendant qu' Haibara retirait la neige qui avait recouvert son corps. Quand elle eu finit, elle eu la désagréable surprise de découvrir une énorme tâche de sang sur le buste de celle qu'elle espérait sauver.''Qu'es que...''

Emi ouvrit enfin la bouche, non sans difficultés.''Il m'a eu...''

Conan remarqua une petite gourde près du sac de la blessé et lui fit boire quelques gorgé du liquide glacé qu'elle contenait. Une fois hydraté, Emi repris la parole.''Moi...Et Aritsune-kun...Nous sommes de la police...'' Conan fronça les sourcilles devant la révélation de la jeune femme qui fut son principale suspect.''Nous...Nous avions pour mission de capturer un prisonnier très dangereux qui s'était échappé près d'ici...''Elle eu un rire si léger qu'il fut presque imperceptible.''Mais...Nous avons échoué...''

Haibara regarda la jeune femme droit dans les yeux.''Pourquoi nous dévoiler la vérité ?''

Celle-ci sourit faiblement.''Vous...N'êtes pas ceux que vous devriez être, n'es-ce pas...''

Le détective soupira longuement avant de répondre.''Shinichi Kudo, détective...''

Haibara enchaina.''Shiho Myiano, scientifique.''

''Je vois...Myiano-san, tu as ta réponse...''

Devant le regard interrogateur que lui lança celle qui lui faisait face, la jeune policière toussa et continua.''Je n'ai pas de famille, mon seul ami est mort, et je connais la seul chose que j'aurais voulu savoir avant de mourir...Je peux donc partir...''Elle se retourna vers Conan.''Kudo Shinichi, je pense que le criminel vas avoir affaire à votre intellect...Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici...Il y quelques provision dans ce sac, je vous en fait don.''

Le détective agrippa les épaules d' Emi.''Arrêtez de divaguer, vous allez vous en sortir !''

Celle-ci eu un nouveau rire triste.''Expliquez lui, scientifique...''

Haibara baissa les yeux.''Elle...Elle à l'estomac perforée Kudo, elle ne pourra pas survivre...''

Emi ferma les paupière.''Exacte, j'ai fois en vous, réussissez la où nous avons échoués...''

Conan baissa le bras qu'il avait posé sur l'épaule de la mourante. Celle-ci inspira une dernière fois, une phrase à peine perceptible.''Adieu vous deux...Saluez votre classe pour moi...''


	12. Chapter 12: Fuite

**MOUAHAHAHAAAA! Bon, pour le coup c'est officiellement le meilleur chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit!  
Hum, je vais arrêter de m'envoyer des fleurs et plutôt vous signaler que l'ambiance de ce chapitre vient d'un cauchemars que j'ai fait juste avant de l'écrire (ça vous pose l'ambiance)  
Bonne lecture, et bravos à ceux ayant trouvé l'identité du coupable! **

Conan empoigna sa lampe torche pendant qu' Haibara récupérait celle qu'Emi avait placé dans son sac, mais un objet sombre attira son attention.''C'est...un chargeur ?''

Le détective détourna le regard de la grotte où ils s'étaient arrêtés.''Pour une arme tu veux dire ?''

''Exacte, apparemment Emi s'est fait tué par le criminel à l'aide de sa propre arme.''Comment ça, tu veux dire que la blessure ?''

''Oui, seule une balle du calibre de celle contenus dans ce chargeur pourrait faire une blessure aussi profonde.''La scientifique se releva et tourna la tête vers le corps désormais sans vie de la policière''Cruelle ironie du sort, elle à emporté cette arme pour se défendre, et elle en est morte...''

Conan pris une profonde inspiration.''Nous devons continuer. Il semblerait qu'elle connaissait l'existence de cette grotte et qu'elle ai tenté de s'enfuir des montagnes pour chercher de l'aide.''

Haibara se releva et commença à avancer dans le tunnel rocheux.''Dans ce cas, c'est à nous de terminer...''

Le couple d'élève se mit en route. Le tunnel, semblait étrangement bien taillé pour avoir était fait naturellement, aussi la métisse s'agenouilla sur le sol parfaitement lisse de l'endroit.''...Du marbre...''

Conan se retourna.''Quoi «du marbre» ?''

''Cet endroit devait être une carrière de marbre, c'est pourquoi tout est aussi bien taillé.''  
Le détective s'approcha de son ami dans l'espoir de confirmer ses dire, alors qu'il s'agenouillait à son tour, il remarqua un détail.''Es qu'il...y à de l'écho ici ?''

Haibara haussa un sourcil.''Pas énormément, pourquoi ?''

Conan se releva, regardant dans le vague.''Je...vient d'entendre des bruit de pas...''

La même idée parcourra le crâne des deux adultes.''Ne me dite pas...''La fillette se releva à son tour.''Qu'il nous suit...''

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, le couple se précipita dans la direction opposé aux bruits de pas, le sol humide et glissant ne les aida pas à prendre de la vitesse et quand Conan aperçu le barrière métallique à quelques mètre devant lui, il était trop tard. Son corps heurta brutalement la rambarde et sa lampe glissa sous l'une des barre d'acier pour aller se perdre dans l'abîme dont elle défendait l'accès. Il serra les dents._ Merde !_

Une main se posa sur son épaule se qui le fit instantanément se retourner.''K...Kudo, ma lampe...Arrive à cour de batterie.''

Conan essayait de trouver une phrase pour rassurer sa compagne, qui de toute évidence était très mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être enfermé, sans lumière, dans une mine abandonné, et qui plus est avec un tueur qui les traquait. (NDA : Je ne vois pas où est le problème...)

Mais il du se contenter de quelques balbutiements à peine audibles. Haibara pris une profonde inspiration et éteignis sa lampe. ''Ai, qu'es que...''

''Sert toi de ton crâne détective, le tueur n'est pas nyctalope, il doit se servir d'une source de lumière, de plus la barrière sur laquelle tu es accoudé nous fournit un repère.''

''Exacte, mais réfléchis un peu,on à aucune idée d'où on vas !''

La chimiste serra les dents.''On a pas le temps de réfléchir !'' Et elle commença à avancer en se tenant fermement à la rambarde métallique. Conan lui emboîta le pas et les deux s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres.

Ayumi frissonna et ouvrit les yeux. Elle découvrit bien vite d'où provenait ce courant d'air qui l'avait sortit de son sommeille. La fenêtre donnant sur le toit avait été brisé durant la nuit et un petit tas de neige fraîche s'était formé sous l'ouverture. La petite fille, tout d'abord sous le choc de cette vision surréaliste, réveilla ses amis et soupira une nouvelle fois en voyant que deux des occupants de la chambre avaient disparus. Mitsuhiko observa longuement les reste de la fenêtre, puis le sol humide de la chambre.''Es que ce seraient Conan et Haibara-san qui..?''

Ayumi regarda au sol.''Qui d'autre...''

Genta se releva dès qu'il eu finit de s'habiller.''Franchement, ils auraient au moins pu nous réveiller pour nous expliquer la situation. Comment on explique l'affaire de la fenêtre à Koyabashi Sensei ?''

Mitsuhiko renchéri. En plus je suis sûr qu'ils ont trouvés un indice capital sur le coupable et qu'ils sont en train de le poursuivre en ce moment même !''

Haibara retint sa respiration et se fit aussi petite qu'elle le pu, elle pouvait sans problème voir une tâche de lumière se déplacer sur le sol du couloir qu'elle et Conan venaient de quitter, cela faisait plusieurs minute maintenant que les adultes rajeunis étaient descendu au fond du gouffre qui avait vu disparaître la lampe du détective, mais ils avaient vite remarqué que l'humidité ambiante avait rendu les escaliers extrêmement glissants et avaient pu vérifier la capacité d'un enfant à survivre à une chute de deux cent marches. Malheureusement, en plus d'être bruyante, l'expérience avait quelque peu amochée les cobayes involontaires et ils ne pouvait plus se déplacer que relativement lentement.

Conan souffla, celui qui les traquait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures venait de s'engouffrer dans une autre galerie.

Les trois détectives boys se rendirent comme à leur habitude, dans la salle à manger, où, comme depuis quelques jour, un rassemblement été effectué afin de s'assurer de la bonne santé de chacun des ''survivants''. Dès qu'elle aperçu la présence des trois enfant, Koyabashi Sumiko se précipita à leur rencontre.''Où sont Conan-kun et Haibara-san ?!''

Le détective inspira un grand coup et appuya sur l'interrupteur de la lampe portative que la chimiste lui avait donné tant son poignet lui faisait mal. Dans l'énorme complexe minier où ils se trouvaient, se chercher la sortie sans lumière revenait à chercher une boutique de lampe à huile dans Tokyo les yeux bandés. Le couple avait donc décider de prendre le risque de se faire repérer mais leur vêtement étant de plus en plus humides, et la température de plus en plus basse, les réflexes naturels du corps pour luter contre le froid allait de toute façon les trahir.

Désormais équipé d'une source de lumière, les deux enfants se dirigèrent dans la direction indiqué par des panneaux rouge marqué d'une flèche : EXIT

''Eux aussi ont disparus ?!''

Koyabashi se releva.''Quatre...Quatre disparitions en une nuit...''

Ayumi regarda au sol pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.''Ils...Conan-kun et Ai-chan...Ils sont peut être encore vivants, leur combinaisons ont disparus elles aussi...''

L'enseignante eu un sourire triste.''Je ne veux pas vous faire de peine, mais ils sont sûrement perdu dans la montagne, et un tueur fou est à leur trousse, je ne pense pas qu'ils...''

Mitsuhiko serra les poings, refusant de croire à la vérité que lui proposait sa maîtresse.''Non ! Conan et Haibara-san peuvent largement se débrouiller !''

Genta continua, sur le même ton agressif que son ami.''C'est vrai ! Conan arrête tout seul tout les criminel que on découvre !''

Ayumi releva la tête.''Et Ai-chan nous a tous sauvé la vie en tirant sur une criminelle avec une arme !''

Haibara appuya sur un épais bouton jaune. Une faible lumière se diffusa alors dans les couloirs. Cette partie de la mine semblait plus récente au vu des quelques installations électriques qui y était placés, dans leur dos, une ensemble de métal rouillé rougeâtre attira l'attention des victimes de l'APTX.''La sortie est un...''

Conan tira un levier disposé sur la structure.''...ascenseur...''

Un horrible bruit de frottement se fit entendre quand la diode rouge symbolisant la mise en marche de l'engin s'alluma. Le couple frissonna et se retourna par réflexe afin de ne pas être surpris si leur ennemie venait de derrière eux. Une silhouettes fut visible derrière des vitre brisé situé à quelques mètres au dessus d'eux.

Le médecin de la station se plaça au centre du cercle formé par les vacanciers.''Donc, si je récapitule, cette nuit ont disparus : Emi Fuyuka...

Haibara agrippa à l'épaule de Conan alors que les deux avaient parfaitement pu entendre une porte se refermer à quelques mètres de la salle dans laquelle ils attendaient toujours patiemment la venue de ascenseur. Une goutte de sueur coula sur sa tempe.

Il regarda la classe de Koyabashi Sumiko avec une expression désolé.''...Haibara Ai et Edogawa Conan...''

La lourde porte métallique que fixait les deux amis s'ouvrit lentement dévoilant un visage qu'ils avaient appris à redouter en une nuit.

Enfin, il lista la dernière disparue.''...Gaara Hatsu...''


	13. Chapter 13

**Hoho, un long chapitre n'es ce pas?**

**Alors tout d'abord, je sais que beaucoup risque d'être déçu par les motivation de Gaara, mais c'est le fait que ce type de motivation n'a jamais été utilisé dans DC qui m'a donner l'idée d'écrire cette fiction.**

**Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, pour ma part, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire (surtout à imaginer les scène en fait...)**

La vielle femme s'avança vers les adultes rajeunis, un sourire malsain sur son visage.''Comme on se retrouve...''

Haibara sera encore plus fort l'épaule du détective, celui-ci n'avait aucune arme, était blessé et dans l'incapacité total de se défendre, de même pour elle.

Gaara dégaina son arme avant de la jeter au sol, celle-ci glissa jusqu'aux deux enfants. Malheureusement, ils se rendirent très vite compte que la tueuse avait retiré les balles du chargeur.

Cette dernière eu un sourire exalté.''Je ne contais pas me servir de cette arme barbare sur vous! Des génies de votre trempes, mérites une mort plus digne avant de rejoindre mes rangs...''

Conan essaya de gagner un peu de temps.''Vos rangs?''

Gaara sourit de ses quelques dents.''Ouuui...Je suis vielle maintenant, je vais bientôt quitter ce monde, pour un meilleur, où tout ceux que j'ai délivré des souffrances charnelles me servirons éternellement, et vous êtes sur ma liste!''

Haibara desserra les dents pour à son tour engager la conversation avec la vielle femme.''Es vous qui nous avez piégé dans ce chalet?''

La meurtrière eu un petit rire.''On essai de gagner du temps ma mignonne? Mais je vais te répondre, non ce n'est pas moi, c'est cette Emi...Oh jolie jeune femme, je pense qu'elle est très heureuse là où je l'ai emmené...Mais je crois qu'elle à remarqué ma présence et à préféré tenté de me piéger dans ces montagnes. Elle et son copain ont sous estimé mes compétences, et maintenant ils se trouvent dans mon royaume, et par ta faute, ta petite copine au sert tête ne pourra pas leur tenir compagnie.''

Conan souffla en serrant les dents.''Vous...Vous êtes complètement folle!''

''Moi? C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, mais dites moi les enfants, quelles preuves pouvez vous me donner, vous ne savez absolument pas ce qui se cache après la mort. Moi si, alors fiez vous à Gaara Oneesan et acceptez votre incinération...'' Elle ouvrit fit tomber un bidon d'huile qui déversa son contenu sur le sol imperméable de la salle.''Ne vous en faits pas pour moi, je vous remmenait vos copain de classe, vous ne serez pas seul là bas...''

Le bruit de venu de ascenseur se fit de plus en plus fort.

Alors qu'elle déversait un par un le contenu des bidon sur le sol tout en menaçant les enfants de son énorme couteau, Gaara conta à ses prisonniers comment elle allait tuer le reste de la population de la station, de part ses différentes occupation, elle n'entendit pas ascenseur brutalement s'arrêter au fond de la mine. La même idée germa dans les esprit des deux adultes quand Gaara jura contre la les lumières aveuglante des lampe fixées aux murs.''Vous avez raison Gaara-Oneesan, ces lampes consomme vraiment trop d'énergie.''

La vielle femme se retourna, le ton provocateur du garçon à lunette l'avait interpellé.

Haibara se saisit de l'arme qui baignait à présent dans une piscine d'huile et de carburant.''Le problème avec les perte d'énergie, c'est qu'elles s'effectue le plus souvent par la production de chaleur...''

Un petit son se fit entendre, les porte de ascenseur s'ouvrirent. A ce moment tout alla extrêmement vite. La chimiste projeta l'arme sur une des lampe, celui-ci, couvert de liquides inflammables, s'embrasa instantanément avant de chuter dans la dizaine de centimètre de carburant qui couvrait le sol de la pièce. Les portes de ascenseur se refermèrent alors que la scientifique venait de rentrer à l'intérieur, la dernière vision du duo avant que les porte ne se referme totalement fut le regard paniqué et suppliant de Gaara alors que celle-ci s'effondrait dans les flammes.

Haibara et Conan s'écroulèrent sur le sol métallique de ascenseur alors qu'ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffles, quelques mèches de leur cheveux avaient brûlées et toutes les parcelles de leur corps étaient douloureuse. Leurs combinaisons, ayant plus de trous que de matière, collaient à leur peau et la chaleur dans la cabine était tel qu'ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de les retirer, les lunette de Conan étaient tombés dans la brasier qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques minutes. Le couple se regarda droit dans les yeux, mais aucun des deux ne prononça un mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une vive chaleurs fit sentir dans la cage métallique de l'ascenseur, le sol rouillé laissant apparaître quelques fissures, Conan se décida à jeter un cou d'œil sur ce qu'il se déroulait sous l'engin.''Ai es que tu...Il y avait une odeur dans la mine...Non ?''

La métisse arrêta quelques seconde de nettoyer une de ses plaît pour se concentrer sur la question que lui avait posé son ami.''Je...Je crois oui...Mais avec tous ces bidon, ces machines, ces lampes, il est normal qu'il y ai une petite odeur de gaz non ?''

Soudain, une étincelle passa dans ses yeux fatigués.''Ne me dit pas que...''

Le détective se rassit en s'apurant contre le mur, la chaleur avait encore augmentée, et même en survêtement léger, des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur la peau des deux enfants.''Si...On à un brasier qui nous poursuit...''

La chimiste soupira en fermant les yeux.''La prochaine fois que j'insiste pour t'accompagner dans tes gamineries héroïques, essai de m'en empêcher...''

Conan eu un petit sourire.''Tout n'est pas perdu, on avance un peu plus vite que la déflagration, et elle s'arrêtera à la fin de la couche de marbre...''

Haibara sourit à son tour et passa sa main sur sont front.

(…...)

Genta grommela, assis sur son matelas.''Quand même, ils auraient au moins pu nous prévenir...''

Ayumi arrêta un instant de balancer ses jambes sous son lit.''C'est vrai, même nous appeler pour nous expliquer un peu où ils sont.''

Mitsuhiko croisât les bras sur son torse.''C'est vrai que...''Son regard s'illumina.''Mais...Conan doit avoir son badge de détective sur lui, non ?''

(…...)

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit d'une cinquantaine de centimètre avant qu'un bruit fasse comprendre au couple que la chaleur avait affecter les capacités de la machinerie de l'appareil, heureusement, la taille actuel des deux adulte leur permis de sortir. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans une petite salle pourvu d'une fenêtre et d'une petite porte qu'ils s'empressèrent d'ouvrir. Dès qu'il furent dehors, le couple pris une profonde inspiration, Haibara ferma les yeux.''Enfin de l'air...C'est définitif, je déteste les mines...''

Conan commença à avancer, au loin, il pouvait apercevoir une ville, sans doute celle où Emi pensait chercher de l'aide. La chimiste le rejoignit.''Dit moi Tantei-kun, je...Enfin tu te rend compte que tu vient de provoquer la mort de quelqu'un ?''

Le détective soupira longuement.''Je sais...Mais qu'es que j'étais sensé faire...La laisser nous tuer, puis toute notre classe ?''

Haibara regarda le ciel étoilé alors qu'elle continuait sa marche.''Tu as grandit tu sais...Beaucoup grandit...''

(…...)

''Alors ?'' Ayumi demanda.

''Rien, je doit l'avoir mis dans mon sac.'' Mitsukiko ouvrit le dit sac et commença à fouiller dans les différents poches.

Genta regarda par la fenêtre de leur nouvelle chambre.''Le temps se gâte...''

(…...)

La scientifique rajeunie éternua, cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'elle et Conan marchaient dans la neige. Ils avaient pu récupérer les restes de leur bottes, mais leur combinaisons étant désormais inutilisables, ils avançait tout deux en T-shirt, dans la neige, et avec un vent qui commençait sérieusement à les inquiéter. Ils avaient à peine fait la moitié du trajet pour arriver dans la petite ville qui était leur objectif, et déjà, la marche commençait à devenir vraiment pénible. Malgré leur faible poids, la neige était si épaisse qu'ils s'enfonçaient de vingt centimètres à chaque pas, et la température, déjà basse, continuait de descendre. Conan, qui ne quittait pas son objectif des yeux, se rapprocha de son amie.''Tu...Qu...Quelle heure selon toi ?''

Haibara regarda le ciel, espérant roussir à voir le soleil, mais d'épais nuages couvraient la voûte azurée.''Quatre heure...je pense...'' Elle éternua à nouveau.

Le détective posa sa main derrière la nuque de son ami et la serra contre lui.''Si quelqu'un nous vois, il vas nous prendre pour des fous...''

Une violente rafale fit basculer le couple.

(…...)

''Toujours rien ?'' Ayumi s'impatienta.

Mitsuhiko rangea ses affaires dans sa valise.''Non, toujours rien...Je l'ai peut être oublié tout compte fait...''

Ayumi soupira tendit que Genta était toujours le nez collé à la vitre.''Venez voir, si ces deux là son dehors avec un temps pareil, ils vont avoir froid...''

Dehors, les flocons tombaient en masse et le vent faisait trembler les pins qui constituaient la forêt en contrebas. Les trois enfants ouvrirent de grands yeux en observant un petit arbre se faire littéralement déraciner par la force des bourrasques.

(…...)

Pour la cinquième fois, le détective chuta, il serrait les dents pour ne pas pleurer de rage, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir bouger d'un mètre depuis que la tempêtes s'était levée, le froid avait rendu ses mains bleu et il ne sentait plus ses pieds. Chaque pas ou il ne s'effondrait pas était un véritable effort et toute son attention était focalisé sur les mouvement répétitif de ses jambes, jamais, dans toute sa vie, il n'avait eu autant envie de se recroqueviller dans un coin et d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, mais si il s'isolait maintenant, il était sûr que personne ne viendrait l'aider.

De son coté Haibara ne pensait plus à rien sinon à une chose :..._Froid..._

La chimiste sentait sa tête devenir plus lourde à chacun de ses pas, des flash lumineux apparaissaient devant ses yeux et sa peau la brûlait un peu plus à chaque instant, c'est à peine si elle pouvait encore sentir le corps de son ami collé contre le sien.

(…...)

''Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?'' Genta demanda à ses deux amis.

''On cherche mon badge de détective pour appeler Conan et Haibara-san, mais je l'ai sûrement oublié chez moi...''

Le fils des Kojyma fit une drôle de tête.''Mais...pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas demandé le mien ?''

Ayumi se redressa en une demis seconde.''Tu as le tient Genta-kun ?''

Ce dernier fit un large sourire, trop content de pouvoir aider la fille qu'il avait toujours aimé.''Bien sûr, je l'ai juste dans ma poche.''Il dévoila l'objet métallique jaune, et il se mit à tourné le cadran bleu, comme lui avait appris le professeur Agasa.

(…...)

Cette fois ci, le couple ne se releva pas. Ils avaient fait une nouvelle chute, de plusieurs mètres celle là, à ce qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir, ils se trouvaient dans une petite clairière, juste sous le glacier qu'ils avaient quitter quelques minutes plus tôt. Aucun des deux n'avait trouvé la force de crier sous la douleur qu'ils avaient ressentit quand leur corps avaient heurtés le sol, ils n'avait plus envie de rien, sinon que de s'allonger et de dormir, aucun des deux ne ressentant plus le froid. Conan sourit au visage de Ai, à quelques centimètres du siens, il chuchota.''J'aurais espéré qu'on aurait au moins pu nous en sortir cette fois-là...''

''On aura essayé...Le criminel est mort, et le détective et la scientifique ont besoin de prendre une retraite...''

La détective écarta une mèche de cheveux calciné du visage de la métisse.''J'aurais voulu que tu sache... Je...Je t'...''

Haibara posa son doigt sur les lèvres du détective.''Ne dit rien...Si je meure, j'aime autant que personne ne déplore mon décès...

Conan ferma doucement les yeux, se laissant bercer par la voix de celle qui était allongé à ses coté.''C'est trop tard, rien n'empêche un détective de dévoiler sa vérité : Je t'aime...''

La chimiste ferma à son tour les paupière, s'autorisant une dernière réplique.''Moi aussi...''

Aucun des deux ne remarqua la faible lumière rouge qui s'activa alors que leur corps se faisaient recouvrir par le blizzard. Une lumière rouge suivit d'un petit son répétitif.

Bip...Bip...Bip...


	14. Chapter 14: Renaissance

**Et voila le 14, et dans les temps qui plus est!**

**Alors, comme vous le savez sans doute, je suis une grosse bille en ce qui concerne les scènes romantiques.**

**Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même (sûrement l'avant dernier chapitre par ailleurs...)**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!**

Un visage entouré de cheveux châtain se reflétait dans un liquide à la couleur indéfinissable. Cela faisait plusieurs minutas à présent qu' Haibara avait ouvert les yeux, sans qu'elle comprennent comment, elle était toujours en vie, et pouvait sentir une vielle couverture sur ses épaules. SA tête était vide de toute pensé, et son regard plongé dans le reflet de ses yeux.

Conan, lui, venait de lever la tête et croisât le regard d'un homme, accompagné de deux autres, tous assis à une même table en bois, fixant sans un mot les deux enfants. Finalement, ce fut le plus grand des trois qui commençât la discutions pour une troisième fois, les deux première s'étant montrés infructueuses.''Qu'es qui vous à pris...''

Le son de la voix du colosse à la barbe rousse sortit Haibara de son mutisme, elle leva ses yeux fatigué dans la direction d'où semblait provenir la question.

''Vous vous rendez compte que sans nous vous seriez mort ? Seule, dans le blizzard, de nuit, et qui plus est sans le moindre vêtement chaud...''

Le détective finit par ouvrir la bouche, mais ce fut une voix si faible et si abîmé qui en sortit qu'il doutât un instant du sens de ses paroles.''...O...Où...''

Un autre homme frappa du poing sur la table.''Ne parle pas ! C'est un miracle pour toi de ne pas être muet à l'heure qu'il est, alors n'abîme pas plus des cordes vocales et boit ce qu'on t'a versé.''

Conan obtempéra, mais fit la grimace au moment d'avaler le breuvage, sa gorge le faisait atrocement souffrir.

''Pourquoi...Ne sommes nous pas mort ?''

Le garçon tourna la tête vers la chimiste, qui elle, avait conservée sa voix angélique. Sa douleur fut comme tué par la douceur du timbre de son amie.

Le troisième homme rigola.''Haha, apparemment, la petite a gardée sa jolie voix !''

''Je te l'accorde, mais ne la force pas à parler pour autant, sa peu encore être dangereux.'' Le premier dit.''Pour te répondre, toi et ton copain vous êtes évanoui près d'ici et le blizzard vous a recouvert de neige...''Il pointa Conan de son doigt et dévoila un petit objet entreposé sur une table basse.''Mais celui-là, il avait cette petite machine dans sa poche, et ce truc faisait une drôle de lumière rouge, ainsi que petit son agaçant. Alors quand mes collègue et moi on est passés dehors pour commencer le boulot, et bien on à eu le choc de notre vie en découvrant deux mômes enterrés sous la neige.''

Haibara vidât son bol et Conan eu tôt fait de l'imiter bien que pour lui, ce fut plus laborieux.

''Alors on vos à ramenés ici, on vous à couvert de la tête au pieds avec tout ce qu'on a trouvé, mais vous étiez si bleu, on a cru que vous alliez fondre !''Les trois homme éclatèrent de rire avant de continuer le récit.''On a vite remarqué que le petit machin qui clignotait, c'était en fait un genre de téléphone portable, et on a, pour ainsi dire, décrochés...''

Conan essaya de faire un peu de trie dans son crâne pour ne pas défaillir sous l'avalanche d'information que ses oreilles amenait à son cerveaux dont les neurones étaient toujours plus ou moins congelés.''Alors on à entendu votre copain là...Le...Mifluriko, quand il nous à parlé de cette histoire de meurtre et de chalet on a d'abord cru à une blague, mais il nous a passé votre maîtresse et le médecin de la station, alors...''

L'une des trois hommes regarda par la petite fenêtre avant de continuer.''Donc Kaede est allé à pied au commissariat de la ville, on a pas le téléphone ici, et par ce froid, on pouvait pas ce permettre de vous emmener à l'hosto...'' L'un des trois rigola à nouveau en souriant aux deux adultes rajeunis.''D'autant plus qu'on voulait pas briser un moment si intime, vous étiez indécollable ! Enfin, vos mains...''

A ce moment, le couple remarqua qu'ils se tenait toujours la mains, comme c'était le cas juste avant leur évanouissement. Mais ils décidèrent que ce n'était pas désagréable, et ne changèrent pas de position.

''Inséparable je vous dit, même quand on vous a déshabillés vous...'' Devant le regard médusé des deux malades, l'imposant chauve éclatât une nouvelle fois de rire.''...Ça vas, je plaisante...''

L'un des deux autre repris la parole.''Bref, dans quelques minutes, une voiture de police vas arrivé et vous ramener à l'hôpital pour vérifier votre état, d'ici là, je vous conseil de vous reposer, je ne sais pas où vous étiez, ni pour quelle raison vous étiez si peu habillés en pleine nuit, ou encore moins pourquoi avez vous des marque de brûlures sur tout le corps. Mais je sais que le sommeil est le plus universel des remèdes...''

Les paupières du couple se refermèrent, quelques seconde plus tard, ils étaient tout deux de retour dans les bras de Morphée.

Koyabashi jeta un œil par la fenêtre de hélicoptère où elle était assise, en compagnie des détectives boys, d'un policier, et du pilote, les sommets enneigés qui devaient constituer un grand terrain de jeux s'étaient transformé en enfer glacé, et le rêve de la classe de neige s'était rapidement transformé en un horrible cauchemar. Mais elle et sa classe étaient toujours en vie. _Grâce à eux..._ Pensât elle.

Elle se sourit à elle même intérieurement, être professeur d'école pouvait être laborieux, certes. Pouvait être ennuyeux, c'est vrai. Pouvait être agaçant, parfois. Mais Koyabashi Sumiko se disait parfois, que certaine classe ne sont pas comme d'autre.

Et que certains élèves ne vienne pas du même monde que leur camarade.

Conan et Haibara se réveillèrent, comme ces hommes leur avaient dit, ils se trouvaient désormais dans une chambre d'hôpital, et le bruit qui les avait réveillé était tout simplement celui de la porte alors qu'elle s'ouvrait. Un homme suivit de deux infirmière firent leur apparition dans l'entrebâillement de l'entré.''Ah, réveillés ?''

Le médecin se plaçât entre les deux lit.''Alors, comment vont nos deux héros...Tout le monde parle de vous ici vous savez, imaginez un peu, cela faisait presque dix ans que nous vivions dans la peur de se faire égorger par une folle furieuse s'étant échappé de prison...''

L'une des infirmière fit un signe au médecin.''Ah oui, les diagnostiques. Alors toi jeune homme, tu vas avoir des petites difficultés à chanter pendant un petit moment, le froid à fait de gros dégâts à tes cordes vocales, mais d'ici un mois tu pourras commencer une carrière de ténors sans aucun problème.''

Conan sourit et se surpris à reconnaître sa voix quand bien même elle était un peu enroué.''Ce n'est pas au programme...''

''...Et pour ta petite copine...Hum...Et bien le froid à fait des dommages important à tes doigts...Et nous avons trouvé d'importante marque de brûlure sur ta peau, ainsi que des petits éclats de verre incrusté dans tes chairs...Mais nous avons pu tout retirer, ne t'en fait pas.''

Alors que le groupe quittait la pièce, une infirmière se retourna.'' Au fait, dans dix minutes, l'heure des visites, vos trois amis et votre institutrice voulaient vous voir mais ils ont été retenu au commissariat, vous les verrez à votre sortie de l'hôpital.''

Le couple hocha la tête, et un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce, chacun ayant envie de dire à l'autre ce à quoi il pensait. Afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Conan, dont le lit était très proche d'une large fenêtre demanda.''Tu sais...Il...Il y à une très beau paysage dehors, tu devrais venir voir.''

Haibara obtempéra et alla s'asseoir au coté de son ami, elle sourit devant le sévère rougissement visible sur le visage du détective rajeuni quand elle posa la tête sur son épaule.''Finalement, elle furent bien courte ses vacances...''

''De quelles vacances parles tu ?''

La scientifique ne répondit rien, mais elle lança un regard interrogateur à celui sur qui elle s'appuyait. Celui-ci ne la fit pas attendre.''Tu parle du voyage scolaire, dans ce cas oui, il s'est écourté...''

''De quoi d'autre pourrais-je parler...''

Conan regarda Haibara droit dans les yeux, un large sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.''

''De celle de Sherry...''

La chimiste arrêta de respirer.

''Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'un antidote définitif ? J'ai retrouvé une famille, des amis, un travail...

Leur front se collèrent, leur yeux se fermèrent.''...Et quelqu'un à aimer...''


	15. Chapter 15: Crépuscule

**Voila le dernier chapitre, n'oubliez pas de lire les information à la fin !**

**Et bonne lecture (ce chapitre contient une grosse référence au filme 12)**

Haibara rouvrit les yeux et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.''Je...Ne pensais pas un jour arriver à plaire à quelqu'un...''

Conan ouvrit les yeux à son tour.''Les détectives sont tous plus ou moins des fous, ils passe leur journée à chercher des objets minuscule et sans intérêt, ils se réjouissent quand la mort frappe, et parfois, il finissent par aimer ceux qu'ils devraient détester...''

La scientifique laissa échapper un petit rire.''Finalement, je pense que j'en garderais un bon souvenir de ce voyage...''

''Oui...Il faudra remercier Koyabashi sensei pour ça...''

''Ne lui dit rien, si après avoir mis nos vies autant en danger on la remercie pour nous avoir emmener dans cette enfer, on vas passer pour plus fous que ce que l'on est réellement.''

Haibara se frappa le crâne.''Oh non...Et pour les gamins...On fait quoi ?''

Conan se retourna, interloqué par le brusque changement d'attitude son amie, et désormais fiancée. Celle-si ne tarda pas à s'expliquer.''Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes ensemble que tu à le droit de briser le cœur de Yoshida-san.''

Le détective se gratta l'arrière de la tête..''Et bien...Hum...Faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé, si il se rende compte de notre proximité, peut être qu'ils abandonnerons...''

''Bon plan Shin-chan !'' Le couple se retourna brusquement. Sans qu'ils l'entendent, Agasa et les Kudo s'étaient introduits dans la chambre et riaient à gorge déployés devant l'expression mis-surpris mis-gêné qui habitait les visage des adultes rajeunis. ''Depuis quand es que...''

Agasa cessa un instant de rire pour répondre à la question de sa fille adoptive.''Oh, nous sommes entré juste pendant que vous vous embrassiez, d'ailleurs, Yusaku en à la preuve...''

Le père du détective sortit son portable de derrière son dos.''Je la garde, pour l'album de famille...''

Le couple soupira.''Et...pourquoi êtes vous là ?''

''Ton père et moi même étions de passage dans la région, et Agasa nous a envoyé un mail juste après que les détectives boys l'ai appelés.''

''Je vois...Je suppose que vous êtes là pour nous récupérer...''Conan se releva.

''Tout bon, alors debout, et on est partis, il faut encore récupérer vos affaires auprès de vos copains et de votre enseignante.''

''Et faire notre déposition au commissariat.''

Yusaku acquiesça.

Une fois sortit du commissariat, le petit groupe fut plus que surpris de voir une classe entière réunit devant le bâtiment, Koyabashi s'avança vers les deux adultes rajeunis.''Vous leur avait sauvez la vie, ainsi que la mienne et celle de tous les autres vacanciers, il semble normal que nous vous fassions un petit remerciement...Pour ma part...''L'enseignante fit un clin d'œil au couple.''...Je passe l'éponge sur la punition et je vous promet une bonne appréciation sur votre bulletin de fin de trimestre. Et pour vos camarade...''Elle se retourna.

Tout les élèves prirent une profonde inspiration.

_ Sur cette colline d'un vert brillant,_

_ Avec l'écho lointain de la montagne,_

_ Nous chantons le visage souriant,_

_ Le soleil étincelant._

La mélodie sonnait parfois faux, mais pour une fois, Conan et Ai ne firent aucune remarque.

_ Gravé dans nos cœurs_

_ Nous prenons conscience de l'avenir_

Haibara ferma les yeux et glissa ses doigts dans le creux de la main de celui debout à ses cotés._ Peut être que finalement, tout le monde à une chance sur cette terre..._

_ Teitan_

_ Teitan_

_ L'ecole Teitan_

_ Teitan_

_...Peut être que Sherry m'a définitivement quittée..._

_ Teitan_

_ L'ecole Teitan_

_...Peut être que je suis vraiment capable d'aimer..._

_**Alors... Après ce ''générique de fin'', dans un filme DC il y aurait les crédits...**_

_**Ecriture : Sylkabe**_

_**Scenario : Sylk...Non, c'est stupide...**_

_**Je vais plutôt faire des petit crédit musicaux pour les quelques musiques qui m'ont le plus inspirées pour cette fiction...**_

_**Two steps from hell: Cassandra**_

_** I love you for ever**_

_**John Dreamer : Becoming a legend**_

_**Hans Zimmer : Time**_

_**Voila...Alors sinon, après les crédits, dans chaque filme DC, il y aurait un teaser pour le prochain filme...Et comme je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour un teaser digne de ce nom, je vais tout simplement vous faire part de quelques informations...**_

_**Le plus important : ''Le noir absolut n'exista pas'' Vas être réécrit, donc l'ancienne version sera supprimée (vous pouvez signaler votre mécontentement dans les commentaire, j'essaierais de vous contenter...) Mais il sera publié un peu différemment, les chapitre seront normalement très longs, et je vais travailler un maximum sur chacun d'entre eux.**_

_**Ensuite, je vais écrire plusieurs fiction en même temps afin d'éviter de caser du dramatique dans une fiction comique et inversement.**_

_**Je compte aussi continuer ce projet de ''filme DC'' mais le prochain sera normalement la suite de celui ci (donc avec une romance CoAi déjà installée...)**_

_**Pour finir, je vous remercie pour tous les commentaires encourageant que vous avez écrit, et pour l'indulgence dont vous avez fait preuve...Merci...**_


End file.
